


The Holiday

by jamesbvck



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Time, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Slow Burn, musician!archie, photographer!jughead, seasons greetings, writer!betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesbvck/pseuds/jamesbvck
Summary: After two terrible breakups, Betty and Veronica switches homes for the holidays and stumble upon unexpected romances. But what happens when Christmas is over? Can their new found love survive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! welcome to my holiday bughead and varchie fic, based off the movie "the holiday." hopefully this will get you prepped for the christmas season. thank you to everyone who has been very supportive. feedback is appreciated.

Breakups are never easy. Being in love with a man for three years who has constantly been cheating on you, is something unimaginable. Being in love with a man for three years and watching him get engaged to another woman is devastating. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and the walls were caving in around Betty Cooper. How could this be? Betty had found that everything that had been written about love to be true, but now it all seemed to be unjustly. Love is patient, love is kind, love is cruel. And unrequited love was the worse kind of all. Yet as Betty stood in the middle of her work office, The Daily Telegraph, with her fellow colleagues cheering for the newly-engaged happy couple, she felt her heart drop to the pits of Hell along with her dignity. For three long years she had spent her life forgiving him when he cheated, staying wrapped around his finger even if he was talking with another woman, sleeping in his bed while he was out until the early hours of the morning. How could she have been so naive?

 

“Congratulations to the soon to be Josie and Reggie Mantle!” 

 

Less than ten minutes ago, she had been talking with Reggie. She had been completely oblivious to the fact that he could have been engaged. Never once at it crossed her mind because deep down she believe there was always going to be something special between them; a bond that couldn’t be broken. There Reggie had been, sitting on the edge of her desk. Their bodies were inches apart and she had just offered him the Christmas present she had gotten him.

 

_ “Happy Christmas.” Betty smiled, handing over the neatly wrapped box to Reggie. He nodded, eagerly untying the golden bow and took off the lid of the box. “Remember that Christmas when we exchanged gifts in March? We’re getting better.” _

 

_ Reggie chuckled. Inside the box was a first edition book he had been raving about and somehow Betty managed to find it. He was impressed. “Why are you so great?” Reggie asked, tilting his head to the side as he glanced from to book to the blonde. _

 

_ Betty laughed shyly, tucking some hair behind her ear. “I don’t know…” _

 

The clapping continued, celebratory champagne being passed around in tall glasses. Betty passed on the alcohol even though she believed she could have finished a whole bottle in two seconds flat. Not to mention her boss, in front of the entire work staff, had given Betty the opportunity to write the wedding piece for Reggie and Joise. How could she say no to that? 

 

Reggie flashed Betty a grin. She nodded, mustering the best smile in return that she could manage. Her green eyes prickled with tears but she was strong and held them back. After another moment, Betty turned away and quickly scurried to her office to retrieve her coat and scarf. She couldn’t stand to be there any longer as her world was crashing down around her.  _ So stupid. _

 

“Betty...”

 

“I have to go, Midge.” Betty murmured to her work friend, Midge Klump, who had warned her hundreds of times about Reggie and his ingenious actions. She grabbed her purse, holding it close to her body as she brushed her way passed the other girl. Midge watched as Betty went, heartbroken for her friend.

 

The air was brisk with snow flurries gently dancing down from the sky. Betty tightened her coat around herself as she managed to catch the last train home to Surrey. It was practically empty. She slumped herself into a seat, pressing her head to the large window. The half hour seemed to go by at the speed of light and before she knew it, Betty was searching in her purse for the keys to her quaint home. Her nose was pink, sniffling as she unlocked her front door and trudged herself inside. She made a tea, scooped up her small orange kitten, Caramel, and curled herself into bed having a good, long cry. Caramel tucked into Betty’s side, meowing softly to comfort her. Betty sniffled, rubbing her nose with her sleeve. 

 

Three long years were wasted on a boy that she honestly thought she would marry some day. She had been told by a few friends that Reggie hadn’t been worth her time but she wanted to prove them wrong. Oh, how the tables had turned. Her mother had told her it wasn’t worth it to cry over mindless boys, but there she laid until the early hours in the morning with tears streaming down her cheeks and a box of tissues within arms reach. 

 

Much could be the same for a girl across the pond in New York City. Veronica Lodge had yet again kicked out her boyfriend of their bed and made him sleep on the couch. This was becoming a regular occurrence and she was at a breaking point. From the lies to the cheating (denial) and the ignorance Nick St. Clair had brought into their relationship, Veronica was so over it. Perhaps this happened when two kids from the Upper East Side got together in high school, destined to be together ended up budding heads.

 

“Ronnie, for the last time, I did not sleep with that girl.” Nick’s lines were rehearsed for months now. He would deny Veronica’s claims and somehow woo her back with expensive jewelry and fancy dinners. 

 

“You are unbelievable!” Veronica threw a slipper at his head. Nick ducked only be greeted in the chest with the matching pair. “Then what were you doing ‘working’ until three in the morning?”

 

“There were a bunch of us working, not just me.”

 

Veronica rolled her brown eyes. “Why does a receptionist need to work until three in the morning, Nick?”

 

“She wanted to hang out.” Nick took a step towards Veronica. “She wants to build a career. She admires your work ethic and wants to know how to be a boss in this world.” 

 

That was hard to believe. Veronica shook her head. “Okay, so do you swear on my precious, valuable life that you did not sleep with that lowlife that buys her clothes from the kids section in Walmart?”

 

“Come on, Ronnie.” Nick flashed her a smooth smile even if there was an annoyed tickle to his eye. 

 

“You can’t even admit it. Your receptionist, Nick?” Veronica threw her hands up as she started to collect his things that were lying around the bedroom. “This is why we are not getting married, this is why I did not want you to move in here with me. How could I have been so stupid?”

 

Veronica was burning with anger. Love was such a fickle thing and she did not like being played a fool, especially not from a boy. First it was ‘Oh she had kissed me’ or ‘We weren’t together, you were in Paris’ how long could this really go on for? Enough was enough. It was risky telling Nick to go since his family had so much power just like her own; two lead investors in the market: Lodge Industries and The St Clair Group. Veronica had managed to break away with starting her own clothing label yet the power of her father’s company still loomed over her. 

 

Nick’s patience was running thin with Veronica. “You’re being overdramatic. I did not sleep with that girl. Sure, we may have had our problems over the last year--”

 

“The last year? Nicky, we’ve had problems since we were sixteen. If I work too much, I never stop hearing about it and get accused of not taking this relationship seriously. But if you work too much, stay up all hours with the boys and your receptionist, it’s called business making and strategic thinking and planning for the empire!”

 

“This all coming from a girl that jets off to Paris without batting an eyelash, has her iPhone glued to her while she’s sleeping. And the sex…” Nick trailed off. “Well, sweetheart, I can say we’ve had better times.”

 

Veronica pushed back. “And I can say that the last time I orgasmed was two years ago.” His eyes narrowed as she shoved a bag of his belongings into his hands. She brushed past him, moving herself to go down the stairs. “Do you even love me Nick, or do you just the idea of a girl laced in silky underwear laying in bed each night?” 

 

“Nothing is ever going to please Veronica Lodge. No amount of money, no man, nothing.” 

 

She turned, her raven hair flicking over her shoulder as she opened the front door of her luxurious two story condo. One hand was placed on her hip with the other pointing to the hallway. “I will have Smithers send you your things.” 

 

Nick chuckled, shaking his head as he walked out. He wasn’t the least bit bothered and it was boiling her blood. “Don’t call me when you finish two bottles of wine and need someone to help you unzip your Altuzarra dress.”

 

“Don’t get your hopes up, it’ll be Lodge branded.” She said, slamming the door in his face, locking it a moment later.

 

“You know how I feel about you.” Nick’s voice called through the door. 

 

“And you know that I would never cheat on you.” Veronica called back. “Goodbye, Nick.” 

 

Veronica had only made it to the kitchen before she heard Nick’s voice again. “I slept with her.” Her eyes flickered around the room as she grabbed onto her pearl necklace, grasping it tightly.  _ Of course _ … She knew it, it was blatantly obvious and through her mixture of emotions her dominate one was rejection. “Are you happy? You got your answer.”

 

She turned on her heel, stomping back to the door and whipped it open. “Did you just ask if I was happy? Are you kidding me?”

 

“You know I didn’t mean it like that.” Nick reached out, moving some locks of her hair. She was quick to slap his hand away.

 

“Cheating is unacceptable. I don’t care who you are, how much money you have or what you do.” 

 

“Maybe when you’re not in such a blind rage, we can work this out together.”

 

“Maybe.” She laughed out of spite. “Or maybe you can go fuck yourself, Nick. I’m done. Leave my home before I call security.”

 

Within the next moment, the door was once again slammed in Nick’s face. She was completely done. No one screwed with Veronica Lodge and got away with it. 

 

“Miss Lodge…?”

 

Veronica hadn’t even realized once of her assistants had been floating around so early in the morning. “Yes, Ethel, sorry you had to hear all of that.” 

 

“It’s alright. Um, Jughead Jones called and the new prints have come it. He wanted to know if you wanted to see them now? He’s downstairs.” Ethel explained.

 

Veronica nodded. “I’m going to change but tell him to come up.” 

 

Ethel nodded, going on to buzz Jughead up into the apartment. Veronica had quickly changed into something more appropriate than a satin robe. By the time she was presentable, Jughead was standing in her living room. 

 

“Saw your boyfriend leaving with a bag.”

 

“Ex-boyfriend.” Veronica corrected. Jughead raised a brow. “You heard me. We’re done. He cheated.”

 

“He’s cheated on you a hundred times. What’s so different this time?”

 

“Are you here to question me about my love life or show me the spring line prints?”

 

Jughead resisted an eyeroll. He unzipped his bag and pulled out two black portfolios with the new prints and spreads. Veronica took them, sitting down on the white leather couch and put on her glasses (that she really didn’t need, it just made her look more sophisticated). The prints were fantastic, Jughead was an outstanding photographer which is way he was always Veronica’s number one go-to. He has nearly been with her since the beginning. But Jughead was from Brooklyn and Veronica had lived in Manhattan her entire life. They were from opposite ends of the universe both on a financial level and a social platform. However, the money she paid him was rather generous. 

 

After another look, Veronica closed the portfolio and neatly folded her hands. “So..?” Jughead prompted.

 

“So, I think I’m going to go away for the holidays.” Veronica decided, disregarding Jughead’s actual questioning about the prints. 

 

“What?”

 

She looked to the tall skinny boy. “I’m going to take off two weeks, leave this city and go spend time with myself.”

 

Jughead half smirked. “That sounds a little dangerous.”

 

“Ethel?” Veronica called out. “Where has she gone to?”

 

“Yes, Miss Lodge?” Ethel reappeared from one of the rooms.

 

“I need to you cancel all of my appointments for the next two weeks as I will be out of the country.” 

 

Ethel blinked. “But you have your lunch with the editor of Marie Claire on Wednesday.”

 

Veronica waved it off. “It’s fine. Anne will understand, but send her a bouquet of flowers and some of her favourite wine as well. And once you are done that, have a pleasant two week vacation with pay. You too, Jug.”

 

Ethel and Jughead both looked at each other in bewilderment, yet they weren’t going to complain. Technically Jughead was on the payroll at Veronica’s company but he was also a freelancer with side gigs. But seeing as how she was going to pay him his day rate for two weeks, that was definitely a Christmas miracle. As Veronica disappeared into her office, Jughead packed up his bag and told Ethel to have a nice Christmas before he headed out.

 

Veronica sat down in her cushiony office chair, starting to search for locations to travel to. She wanted to eat whatever she wanted, and maybe read an actual book instead of a magazine. She needed to destress and take a moment for herself. The last five years had been nonstop from her family drama, to relationship issues, stress from work and building a name for herself that wasn’t strictly attached to her father's. Veronica needed to press pause on the world... and stress wrinkles were a big no-no. 

 

“Christmas, by myself, all alone.” She mumbled to herself, her fingers hovering over the keyboard. “This will be fine. No asshole ex-boyfriend, no pressuring parents. It’ll be great.”

 

She typed in vacations rentals and she clicked on the first website. She went through the steps of picking a country, England, then sorted through the list that was proved. 

 

**_Christmas in the Country: A fairytale English cottage set in a tranquil country garden. Snuggle up by an old stone fireplace and enjoy a cup of cocoa. An enchanting oasis of tranquility in a quiet English hamlet, just forty minutes from exciting London!_ **

 

Veronica clicked through the pictures of the home and it was definitely something out of a fairytale book like it had described. It was nothing like her home here in New York City and she was even more inclined for that reason. Grabbing her phone, Veronica dialled the number on the contact page. 

 

The phone rang a few times as the long distances charges started to kick in. 

 

“Hello?” A quiet, proper voice answered on the other end.

 

“Hi! Is this...” Veronica quickly skimmed the page for a name. “Betty Cooper?”

 

“This is.” Betty nodded. “Who is this?”

 

“I’m Veronica Lodge, I was searching for vacation rentals and I saw yours. I’m interested in renting your cottage for two weeks.”

 

Betty was surprised she had gotten an offer. Her house has been up on that website for two years and there wasn’t really any takers. 

 

“Is it available?” Veronica added a moment later. “Because if it is, you will be a real life saver.”

 

Betty quickly got out of bed, wiping her cheeks that were stained with tears. “Yes! It is available, actually. But it’s only available for home exchange.”

 

“Home exchange? What’s home exchange?”

 

“It’s, um, you know. We switch houses, cars, everything. I’ve never done it but a few of my friends have before. They love it. Gives them a new experience…” Betty trailed off. Maybe, just maybe this could work. She could leave her home for two weeks and forget everything that had happen with Reggie. “Where are you located?”

 

“New York City.” Veronica replied. 

 

Betty blinked. “New York City? I’ve never been there before. I’ve always wanted to go see the big Christmas tree and go ice skating.”

 

There was a brief break of silence as the two of them thought about it. Betty knew she could use this break to pick up the pieces of her heart, and Veronica knew that she use this to get a clear headspace. 

 

“I do have one question.” 

 

“What’s that?” Betty asked.

 

“Are there any men in your town?”

 

Betty half laughed, rubbing her forehead as she looked out the window. “Honestly, not really. They’re all--”

 

“When can I come?” Veronica interrupted. “Tomorrow? Is tomorrow too soon?”

 

Betty had to sit herself down. Realistically she didn’t know any details about Veronica’s living situation but it was New York, she didn’t really care. She was going to be far, far away from her life here. “Tomorrow is perfect.” 

 

They exchanged a few more words before Betty ended the call. She couldn’t believe that on impulse she was going to be flying to America to spend two weeks alone. A bright grin broke out on Betty’s face, getting up from the chair to find her luggage bag. She tossed some clothes in, placing her phone to her ear as she made a call. 

 

“Arch, I’m going to America!”

 

“What?” The male voice was confused. “America? For what?”

 

“To get away, to leave this mess, to explore.” Betty gushed. “To go see the pretty lights and that big tree, you know, the one we would see in movies as kids?” 

Her redheaded best friend pinched the bridge of his nose. “Is this about Reggie? Are you having a crisis?”

 

“No-- well, yes-- but I need to go, Archie. If I don’t I’m going to sit at home and be miserable.”

 

“How am I supposed to spend Christmas without you?”

 

Betty smiled. “You’ll be okay. Remember when cooking the turkey that it’s a half hour per pound. So if it’s a ten pound turkey--”

 

“It’ll take five hours to cook, I’ve got it.”

 

Betty sat on the edge of her bed, tucking one leg under herself. Archie had a point, this was going to be the first Christmas in over ten years that they weren’t going to celebrate together. That was bittersweet, but this was something that she needed to do for herself and she knew Archie would understand. 

 

Archie sighed. “Well, if you’re going to go, at least bring me back a good Christmas present. Not just socks and a shirt.”

 

“I promise it’ll be the best present ever.” She laughed. “I’ll let you know when I land.”

 

“Be safe.”

 

Betty finished packing that night, too excited to sleep. She purchased her plane ticket and wrote out some tips for Veronica just in case she wasn’t sure about some things. Caramel rubbed against Betty’s leg, purring softly. “You’re going to have a new roommate for a little while. But don’t worry, I’m sure you and her will get along swell.” She finished the list, leaving it on the small table in the kitchen.

 

Tomorrow was the start of a new adventure, and Betty couldn’t wait. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to say thank you for all the love on the first chapter. i am so happy it was well received. updates will be on thursdays and sundays (hopefully) up until christmas. i apologize is the spacing is off. i fix it but it just doesn't work. 
> 
> please let me now what you think about this chapter :)

The plane was absolutely packed with travellers. Betty had never been on such a large plane before. The flight attendants were friendly, greeting her as she walked onto the plane. Her eyes scanned the aisles for her seat finding it a moment later. She was placed in the centre aisle in the middle of the three seats. It wasn’t ideal but she couldn’t complain when she purchased her ticket at the very last minute. It would have to do. Betty shuffled her way in and sat down, removing her coat and scarf. 

 

Voices caught her attention, looking up to see two older woman. “Hello, dear. Don’t mind us.” The one with the curlier grey hair smiled. Betty nodded, presenting a soft smile back. The other woman pushed her way past Betty so each of them was sitting on either side of her. Immediately Betty regretted this. She was going to be stuck between two chatty Cathy’s for eight hours. 

 

Betty felt her phone buzz a few moments later, taking it out of her small bag. The screen lit up with a text from Reggie. Her heart sank:  **_“Heard you left for holiday to the Big Apple. First real vacation, right? How do I reach you?”_ **

 

She gulped, her fingers hovering over the keyboard. **_“Reg, I don’t think it would be a good idea. I need to get away for a while. Please understand.”_ **

 

She hit send, immediately turning off her phone. The only person she had to convince was herself. She needed to do this, she could move on from a boy who never really wanted her in the first place. The pilot’s voice came over the intercom telling the passengers that they were going to take off shortly. Betty plugged in her headphones to watch a movie on the small screen in front of her. Luckily for her that had on the Home Alone movies which seemed fitting, so she put on the second one.

 

The last thing Betty remembered was Kevin McCallister riding in a white limousine with pizza and a flute of Coca-Cola, basically living his best life. She had fallen asleep and woke up just before they were landing on the tarmac. Her neck ached and her back was sore as she leaned forward to stretch out. It hit her a moment later that she was in New York City, a place she had only seen in the movies. Her heart began to race with happiness and nervousness. Nonetheless, it was going to be something to remember. 

 

Betty was enamored by the tall buildings all the twinkling lights. Although she lived in a quiet town, she definitely could see herself one day being a city girl. There were plenty of decorations lacing the streets: wreaths, garlands, bells. It was everything she had pictured and more. The taxi ride to Veronica’s apartment seemed to go by quickly even though there was traffic. Betty stepped out of the car, her green eyes big and round with amazement at the beautiful building that stood before her. Easily she could tell Veronica had a lot more money than she did. 

 

“Miss Betty Cooper, I presume?” Betty was greeted by an older gentlemen, prim and proper with a burgundy hat and a perfectly tailored suit. He was even wearing white gloves. “Welcome to New York, I’m Smithers. Miss Lodge let me know about your visit here.”

 

_ Smithers. Miss Lodge.  _ Oh boy. 

 

“That’d be me. It’s nice to meet you Smithers.” Betty gave a warm smile, shaking his hand. He had a friendly smile, too. “I’ll grab my bags--”

 

“No need. I’ll handle the luggage.” He insisted, going to the trunk of the car to collect her things. Betty was baffled and she had a hunch that more was in store for her. Once Smithers had her things, he guided Betty to the elevator. He told her stories of the building and the history. Smithers seemed like a pleasant person, like a granddad that had sweets tucked away in his pockets to give out to the kids. When the elevator stopped, Betty followed Smithers into Veronica’s grand home. She was blown away.

 

Everything was so pristine and well-kept. The floors were spotless, beautiful dark hardwood. There were fresh flowers in vases, a hint of vanilla floating in the air. “Take a look around. I’ll go put your things into one of the bedrooms.” Smithers told her. Betty wasn’t even surprised there was more than one, there were stairs for God’s sake. Betty removed her boots, leaving them by the door and hung up her coat and scarf on the coat rack. Her fingers trailed along the large dining table as she wandered from room to room. She stopped at a large window. The view was spectacular overlooking Central Park. Perhaps it was cliche but Betty loved it. This was perfect. 

 

“Smithers, if you don’t mind me asking, what does Veronica do?” 

 

Smithers had landed on the bottom step when Betty asked her question. He didn’t mind. “Miss Lodge runs her own clothing label, quite popular with the young women in the working world. Her parents, Hiram and Hermione, own Lodge Industries, an investment company.”

 

Lodge Industries sounded vaguely familiar to her, she nodded. “Wow. That’s incredible. This place is… unbelievable. About a million times bigger compared to my tiny cottage.” She laughed. 

 

“Of course if you need anything, I will be around.”

 

“Thank you, Smithers.” 

 

Smithers nodded, leaving her be. As soon as he was out of earshot, Betty squealed to herself, flopping down on the couch.

 

“Happy Christmas to me!”

  
  


Veronica wasn’t sure what to expect. She had seen the pictures of Betty’s home but now that she was staring at it in person, it was so tiny. She was a bit agitated because her driver from the airport had told Veronica that he couldn’t make it up the snowy, slippery hill to the home so she would have to walk. It was obvious she was not impressed, yet somehow she managed to lug her two suitcases and her carry-on to Betty’s house. Already she was missing the warmth of her own home and drivers that actually did their job. 

 

A key was left in the mailbox for Veronica. She unlocked the door and shuffled herself inside kicking off the snow from her boots. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her toes numb. “Well, this is something. Rosehill Cottage...” Veronica mumbled to herself. Her eyes darted around the area that was basically all lumped into one with the bedroom being being up a few stairs. “Okay, we’re going to make this work. I can do this.”

 

Veronica hummed to herself as she started to unpack, changing the sheets of the bed as Betty had left fresh ones for her. She somehow managed to hang all of her clothes in the small closet (that looked more like a cupboard) including the six pairs of shoes she had brought. You just never knew what was going to happen and you had to be prepared, that was Veronica’s thinking anyway. She tucked her suitcases under the bed feeling quite accomplished. Betty didn’t seem to have much food around so the next task was to go back to town and buy some groceries.

 

It was safe to say that 1) Veronica didn’t drive too often, and 2) driving on the “wrong side of the road” was completely terrifying, especially on narrow, windy roads. Her life flashed before her eyes twice before she managed to park outside  a grocery shop. She did like that the entire town was festivus with their decorations and cute little shops. It was definitely picture-esque. There were a few stares as she got out of the car; the towns folks amused by a new face but they all seemed to be friendly. Veronica walked into the shop, getting a small cart and strolled through the aisles. 

 

Wine?  _ Check. _ Pasta?  _ Check.  _ Salty snacks? _ Check. _ Chocolate? Lots of Chocolate?  _ Check. _

 

Veronica’s cart was full nearly to the brim. Never underestimate a girl going through a breakup, food was a girl’s best friend. She stood in line behind fellow shoppers, looking at the magazine rack. The tabloids were always so dreary with fabricated headlines and secrets of how to lose five pounds in one day. She pulled a fashion magazine from the rack, thumbing through the pages. She stopped at a brief article about a jacket Emily Blunt was wearing. Sure enough it was one from the new winter line and Veronica couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear. Immediately she pulled out her phone to text Nick… then she remembered. Her grin was short lived, replaced with a firmly lined frown. She shoved the magazine back into its place, moving up in line.

 

“Good afternoon, dear.” The woman behind the counter greeted. She knew Veronica was a fresh face. “Where are you travelling from today?”

 

“New York.” Veronica replied politely, placing her items on the counter. “Here for the holidays.”

 

“Visiting family, friends?”

 

Veronica shook her head. “Nope. Sometimes a girl needs a break.”

 

The woman nodded in agreement, starting to tell Veronica the places she could go if she wanted an adventure. The woman was friendly and it brought some hope. She paid for the groceries. “Thank you, Helen.” Veronica read from the name tag.

 

“Have a wonderful holiday, dear.”

 

“You as well.” 

 

Veronica carried her things out to the car. She made the journey back to the cottage. She made herself feel at home. She cooked herself a late lunch, turned on the TV to watch Christmas movies. Everything seemed to be going okay. Veronica held a mug in her hand as she looked at all of Betty’s books. There were two walls of built in shelves from floor to ceiling of books and poetry, it was like a mini library. She plucked a book from one of the shelves. The book was of poems pertaining to life, love, heartbreak which seemed fitting. She took it to the couch, cozying herself up.

 

Caramel had come out of her hiding in a spot from behind the couch. She quietly tiptoed along the floor to go get some food. Veronica caught the orange fluff ball out of the corner of her eye and shrieked. Caramel meowed and ran to hide under the table. 

 

“Oh my God.” Veronica had her hand to her chest. She set aside the book, getting up gently. She only had skimmed Betty’s notes and must have missed the point of her having a cat. She looked at the paper again seeing the note.

 

_ Caramel is a shy but friendly cat. She’ll most likely hide behind the couch. Once she gets to know you, she’ll cuddle with you all day.  _

 

“Caramel.” She nodded to herself. Veronica kneeled down, looking at the frightened cat until the table. “Hi Caramel. I’m sorry for screaming. I’m Veronica, you’re new roommate for two weeks. I promise I don’t bite… Most days.” 

 

Veronica had a dog growing up, but she never took care of it herself. Her family had people for walking the dog, feeding the dog, etc. She managed to coax out Caramel from the hiding spot. Caramel was cautious as she approached Veronica, licking her hand briefly before deciding that this woman might be okay. After a moment, Caramel went over to eat some of her food from the small dish in the corner. Veronica smiled. At least she made a friend, a furry one, so far.

 

As the hours passed into the evening, Veronica wasn’t fairing well. She was bored, plain and simple. She missed her king size bed and her satin sheets. She missed going down to Cafe Sabarsky and getting an overpriced coffee and a ten dollar apple strudel. Veronica hauled her luggage out from under the bed and started to throw her clothes back in. She was leaving. Betty could stay, she wouldn’t kick her out but this place wasn’t for her. 

  
  


Betty had an indoor day as well, mainly because there was buckets of snow falling from the sky and she didn’t want to go out and get lost. Plus she was sleepy from the long plane ride. Veronica’s fridge was stocked with all fresh vegetables and fruit, the cupboards full too. Betty made herself some blueberry pancakes and a tea, settling in on the couch. She was startled as she heard a doorbell. She didn’t know apartments could have doorbell but then again, she was in an extremely expensive two-story apartment building in New York City that a rich girl owned. Anything was possible. Betty got up but Smithers was already at the door.

 

“Afternoon, Mr Jones.”

 

“Hey Smithers. I’m just dropping off another print for Veronica. I guess there was a mistake in the one from yesterday.” Jughead went on inside. 

 

Betty looked over at the boy, blinking a few times. Jughead unzipped his bag, taking out the large portfolio and went to go leave it in Veronica’s office. “Hello.” Betty greeted. 

 

Jughead was startled in returned. He was always in his own world, he hadn’t noticed the TV was on and another soul was there. He looked over at Betty. She was trying not to giggle. “Sorry. Didn’t meant to scare you.” 

 

“No, you’re fine.” He replied. He was confused and it read on his face.

 

“Um, I’m Betty. Veronica and I switched homes for the holidays.”

 

Jughead blinked. “She actually left? I thought she was bluffing.”

 

“She really left.” Smithers added from the sidelines. 

 

“Huh.” He shrugged. Jughead tucked the portfolio under his arm, extending a hand out to Betty. “I’m Jughead.” 

 

“Hi Jughead.” Betty shook his hand. “Are you one of Veronica’s friends?”

 

“Well,” He half laughed, going to Veronica’s office to drop off the prints. “Yes, I guess. I also work for her.”

 

Betty nodded. “What do you do?”

 

“I’m a photographer.”

 

“What do you take pictures of?”

 

Jughead eyed Betty, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. “You’re asking a lot of questions for a stranger.”

 

Her cheeks immediately flushed. She didn’t mean to pry but her curiosity was peaked. “I’m sorry.” She blubbered. “Didn’t mean to intrude.”

 

“I take pictures for her company. She’s a--”

 

“Fashion designer, right. Smithers told me.” Betty walked over to the desk, opening the portfolio to look. She went through each panel and studied each one of the photos. They were brilliant, so well captured. “This is your work?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Not sure why I would be lying.”

 

Betty laughed. “These are, like, Vogue worthy.”

 

Jughead leaned against the desk, folding his arms over his chest. “They’re going to be blown up into those giant advertisements you see in Barneys.”

 

“I’m assuming that’s an expensive department store?”

 

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Where are you from?”

 

“Surrey.” She replied, still staring at the photos.

 

“England?”

 

“England.”

 

Jughead glanced at Betty for a long while. He wasn’t sure what to think of her. He had just met her but she seemed to be a decent human and she was fond his photography. He could already tell she wasn’t like Veronica (not that being her was a bad thing) and it was refreshing to meet someone new. Jughead had colleagues, not necessarily friends. 

 

“I like these.” Betty concluded as she reached the last page. “You have a talent.”

 

“Thank God or else I’d be homeless.” He was half joking. 

 

Betty raised a brow but Jughead dismissed it. “How long are you here for?”

 

“Two weeks.” She replied. “So I best make the most of it. What do you recommend?” 

 

“Depends. If you like art, go to the MET. If you have the money, go to Broadway. There’s lots of shopping, I hear girls like that.”

 

She laughed, finding his last suggestion amusing. “What’s that big tree called? I would like to go there one day.”

 

“Rockefeller Christmas Tree, conveniently at the Rockefeller Center. Here, uh…” Jughead went behind the desk, taking a sticky note and a pen. He scribbled down his phone number, handing it to Betty.

 

Betty took the square paper, reading the number. “Do you give your number out to all the girls you meet?” She teased.

 

“I don’t really meet girls.” Jughead admitted. The back of his neck was warm as he rubbed it. “If you need help or suggestions, let me know.” He zipped his bag closed, looking at the time on his phone. “I have to go meet my sister.”

 

She followed him to the door. “Thank you, Jughead.” She waved the sticky.

 

“Enjoy your stay at Chateau de Lodge.” He flashed her a small smirk as he slipped out the door. 

 

She couldn’t help but smile. As she sat back down on the couch, Betty stared at the sticky note. Jughead’s writing was scratchy, slanted, rushed. She always found men with such handwriting to be more creative. 

 

“Miss Cooper, I’m going to go for the evening. Do you need anything?” Smithers asked.

 

“No I’m fine. I can manage. And Smithers, please call me Betty. Miss Cooper sounds so weird.”

 

He smiled but didn’t say anything. She knew it was probably wired in his brain to be so formal so she  guessed it wouldn’t happen. Betty pulled out her phone and typed in Jughead’s number, saving it to her contacts. She felt slightly giddy, maybe even a little smitten. Perhaps it was premature. She didn’t know Jughead but he seemed kind enough. Who knew, maybe it was worth a shot throughout all the bullshit she had been through. Yet, in the pit of her heart, there was Reggie. There was always going to be Reggie because they had history. Dysfunctional, heartbreaking, unhealthy history. Betty wondered how it was possible for someone to have such a hold on her. It didn’t feel right at all. 

 

_ Don’t think about him, Betty. _

 

But how could she not when she was alone during the holidays?

  
  


Veronica had every last piece of her belongings packed back into her suitcases. She had purchased a ticket back to New York for the morning. She didn’t even know what she was thinking coming here. She was bored, out of place, and… Well, bored. She sighed, tucking the quilts around herself as she laid in for some sleep. Although she felt wide awake and slightly anxious. Her eyes squinted the clock across her room, it was quarter to one in the morning. Veronica sat up just as she heard some rustling happening outside. Betty’s cottage didn’t have neighbours directly next to her so immediately Veronica became a little suspicious. Getting out of bed, she grabbed her phone and crept her way to the stairs. 

 

“Betty!” A male voice called, banging on the door. “Betty, open the damn door.”

 

Veronica cautiously walked down the steps, taking the broom with her for a weapon. “Who’s there?”

 

“It’s Arch, Betty. Open the door, it’s fucking freezing.”

 

She looked through the peephole seeing a red headed male shivering, blowing on his hands to make them warm. Veronica unlocked the door and opened it partially. “Betty’s not here.”

 

Archie blinked at Veronica. “Nope, you’re definitely not Betty. You’re not blonde.”

 

“Obviously not.” She replied in an obvious tone.

 

“She left. Shit. I forgot.” He remembered. “Look, do you mind if I come in? I’ve been drinking and I can’t drive home.”

 

For a moment she debated. He didn’t seem to be a serial killer, or if he was he was doing a good job at persuading her to let him in. She stepped to the side, letting Archie trudge in. “Are you Betty’s boyfriend..?”

 

“No.” Archie laughed, shaking off the snow. “I’m Archie, her best friend.”

 

“Ah.” Veronica watched Archie as he removed his jacket and kicked off his boots. His dark blue sweater fit him a touch to tight but she definitely wasn’t complaining. The fabric hugged his skin, emphasising each of his muscles. “I’m Veronica Lodge.”

 

“Veronica Lodge. What a name.” He nodded, wandering to the kitchen to find some food. “So if you’re here. Where is she?”

 

“New York at my home.”

 

Archie dug through the cupboards, finding one of the salty snacks. “I didn’t realize people actually exchanged houses.”

 

“You and me both.” She folded her arms. “And yes, you can have my crackers.”

 

Archie gave a cheeky grin. “Thanks.” He strolled (almost stumbling) to the couch and sat down, placing his feet on the coffee table. “This is completely normal by the way. I get completely pissed with the boys and Betty’s puts up with me.”

 

“What a brave girl.”

 

“It’s almost a routine.” Archie mumbled, stuffing another cracker into his mouth. Veronica’s brows knitted at his words wondering if there was more to it. “How’s it going? How has your stay been?”

 

Veronica brushed some of her hair away from her face. “Not so great, if we’re being honest. I’m leaving tomorrow morning to go back.”

 

“Oh. When did you get here?”

 

“About… Eight hours ago.” She said. Archie was confused, tilting his head back. “It’s lovely here, but I’m not quite myself right now. I came here on a whim hoping for some clarity and all I got was some wine and poetry books.” 

 

Archie set the box of crackers on the table, getting back up onto his feet. “You need to relax.” He told her, walking back to the kitchen. “There’s a bottle of Brandy somewhere around here. Betty keeps it hidden, but I know where she puts everything.” He rummaged behind some cereal boxes sure enough to find it, taking two glasses as well. 

 

He poured them some liquor as Veronica sat down. “Veronica, was it? You’re not married, are you?”

 

“Do I look not married?”

 

“No, I--”

 

She cut in, “I’m not. Not at all.”  _ Never even been engaged. _

 

Archie returned, handing her a glass and sat down beside her. “Me either.” 

 

Veronica’s body turned in towards Archie, her eyes scanning over his body again. He had a nice face and probably a nice everything to go along with it. She placed the edge of the glass to her lips as Archie nearly downed his whole drink. 

 

“I’ll be gone in the morning before you even get up.”

 

“I don’t really mind. If this is a regular occurrence, I’m sure Betty doesn’t mind either.”

 

Archie nodded. “She’s the best.” 

 

Veronica smiled. “Let me find you a blanket. It gets cold in here.” She said, crossing the room to grab him two just in case. 

 

“So what’s your story?”

 

“My story?” She asked, opening a cabinet to get the blankets. “Well, I just broke up with my long time douchebag boyfriend. Yesterday.”

 

“Yesterday.” 

 

“So I thought if I went away by myself I would forget about everything. Clearly not the case.” Veronica handed Archie the blankets. “Bet you’re glad you knocked on this door.”

 

“Could be worse.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I could have stayed in tonight and not met you.” Archie shrugged. He leaned forward and pulled Veronica towards him with their faces millimeters apart. He pecked her lips only for a second. “I--”

 

“Try again.” Veronica encouraged. Archie didn’t hesitate, kissing her again. Her thought process was that she needed a rebound. A one night, quick hit rebound to filled in the void she had. She had a hunch Archie was the one to kiss strangers. He had said he wasn’t married and crashing on Betty’s couch was normal. 

 

Archie moved Veronica’s hair back as she lowered herself to sit. She felt his hands on her thigh, then slip under her shirt to turn the skin along her stomach. He was drunk, he wouldn’t remember a thing. She was leaving anyway, so what did it matter? Not to mention it was kind of exciting with the thought of never seeing him again, rather a turn on for Veronica. 

 

“No foreplay.”

 

“No?” Archie pulled away to look at Veronica. “That’s different then most girls.”

 

“I’m not most girls.” She smirked, pulling on his sweater coax him into following her upstairs. He wasn’t shy about it. Archie was in close proximity following her up the stairs. Veronica removed her shirt, Archie turned off the light. And their kisses continued late into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho ho ho, i'm here to spread christmas fluff. please enjoy and leave some feedback :)

Veronica had been fighting with Betty’s coffee machine for ten minutes. She couldn’t figure out how to turn it on, every knob and button she tried didn’t do anything. It was vintage but at this point Veronica was wondering if it was all for show. She huffed, placing her hands on her hips. All she wanted was a cup of coffee, that’s it. What that too much to ask for? Footsteps thudded down the stairs. Archie appeared in his dark jeans and white t-shirt, his sweater draped over one shoulder. His red hair was askew and he still had sleepy eyes.

 

“Morning.” He greeted.

 

Veronica smiled lightly. “Morning. Do you know how to work this? It’s ancient looking.” She motioned to the machine.

 

“I think it was her grandfather’s.” Archie set his sweater on the chair and placed his phone and wallet on the table. He took a look at the machine, chuckling. “Plug?” He held up the clearly unplugged plug. Veronica rolled her eyes.  _ Of course. _ He started the machine once it was plugged in, getting out a mug from the cupboard.

 

“So, last night. One time deal.”

 

“Sure.” He shrugged. “You’re leaving in a few hours anyway.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Two strangers passing by.”

 

Archie phone began to ring. Veronica reached over for it to hand to him, reading the name across the screen. “Sophie is calling you.” She said. Her stomach flipped in uncertainty. He did say he was single, right? No. He said he wasn’t married which could mean he did have a girlfriend. Veronica felt like an idiot. 

 

“I’ll call her back.” Archie looked at his phone, tucking into his pocket once it stopped ringing, “I should be going.”

 

“You don’t want a coffee?”

 

“I’m fine.” Archie pulled on his sweater. “So you’re leaving, but I want you to know that even if you were staying, things in my life are a bit complicated. I can promise that you wouldn’t--”

 

“You really don’t have to do this.” Veronica cut it, laughing to make the conversation light. “It’s not a big deal. One night stands are fairly common in this day and age. And honestly, we don’t even know each other.”

 

“On a personal level, no. Physically…” Archie trailed off with a silly grin, Veronica half smiled. “You see, I somehow tend to hurt women unintentionally with my dashing good looks so--”

 

“I’m not going to fall in love with you, trust me.” She cut in again, folding her arms. “I’m not even sure if love is even true.”

 

Archie nodded. “Well, like you said, you’re not like most girls.” He took his jacket from the rack and put it on. “I’m not very good at dating anyway. I always forget to call after a date, take hours to reply to a text sometimes even days.” 

 

“This wasn’t a date.”

 

“Guess I’m off the hook.” He zipped up his jacket, glancing at Veronica for another moment. “What if I wanted to call you?”

 

Veronica averted her eyes. “Listen, Archie…”

 

“Right. If your flight happens to get cancelled or if you change your mind I’m having dinner with some friends at the pub tonight. If not, then have a safe flight back to New York.”

 

Archie gave her a nod before leaving the cottage. She felt a little confused with the situation. A sigh left her lips as she leaned back against the counter. Archie intrigued her, she wouldn’t lie to herself about that. At the same time, there were too many factors to consider with this such as if she were to stay what was going to happen when the two weeks were over? Or perhaps what if they actually didn’t get along? The sex was good, actually, it was the best. 

 

Yet there Veronica stood an hour later with her luggage and passport in Heathrow, staring at the flight board with all the destinations:

 

_ New York - Flight: BA117 - On Time _

* * *

Betty woke up in a foreign bed. For a split second she panicked, forgetting where she was. Her hands ran along the satin sheets with her eyes squinting around the unfamiliar room. New York, she remember and smiled to herself. She had one of the greatest sleeps in her life. Today she was going to explore but first she needed breakfast. Betty crawled out of bed, wrapping an oversized cardigan around herself. Her phone rang before she left the room, going back to grab it. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“New York, right? You’re in New York?”

 

Betty’s eyes widened, slowly sitting herself back on the bed. “Reggie?”

 

“It’s okay I’m calling you, not too early in the morning there?” 

 

“It’s fine.” She said, running her fingers through her bedhead. “How are you?”

 

“That’s a loaded question.”

 

“Is it? Everything okay?”

 

“I need some Cooper magic.” He chuckled. “I’m having some troubles with this section of my article I’m writing. Can I send you what I’ve written? You’ve always been good at fixing my mistakes.”

 

Betty grew frustrated in a split second. She knew she should have hung up the phone as soon as she heard Reggie’s voice. 

 

“No, well… If you need me.”

 

“You’ve always been like my survival kit. Don’t know where I would be without you.”

 

She placed her hand over her eyes, they were shut tight, too. She knew she was falling back into Reggie just from the sound of his smooth voice. How could he do this when he was getting married to Josie? Josie worked with them, she could easily go over his article. 

 

“Too bad you aren’t here for Christmas. We could have gone to that diner you like down the street from work. The one with those milkshakes that you like, with two cherries.”

 

“We haven’t been there in over a year, Reg.” 

 

“But that’s your favourite, right?”

 

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of Betty’s lips. “Right. You know the other day I was thinking about that time--”

 

“Josie just got here. We’re going out to a late lunch. I’ll send the article over later.” Reggie’s phone was shuffling around, breaking up. 

 

This conversation was too good to be true. Betty nodded to herself, Reggie saying goodbye a moment later before hanging up. She sunk herself into the bed, tossing her phone to the other side. In the grand scheme of things, Betty had no reservations with Josie. She worked in a different department and barely had conversation with her. It was all Reggie and his mind games. He knew how to talk her into things. And what’s that the point of this vacation, to forget about him?

 

Betty wiped her cheek, not realizing a few tears had fallen. She was stronger than this, she was better than a boy that played with her heart. After another moment, Betty got up and decided to get dressed. She was going to go out and be the most touristy tourist that New York had ever seen. She layered and bundled herself up with a plaid scarf and a cute cream coloured hat with a pompom on top which also had matching gloves. 

 

The apartment was quiet as she walked down to grab her purse and tug on her boots. She left, locking the door behind her.”

 

“Hey Ronnie! Hey--” Betty turned around as he shoulder was tapped, seeing a taller male with dark hair and a friendly face. “Oh, not Veronica.”

 

“No, sorry. I’m Betty. I’m staying at Veronica’s for the holidays.” Betty told him. “ She’s staying at mine in England.”

 

The general census from everyone she had met so far was that they were confused and it read on their faces. “Shocking.” He grinned. “I’m Kevin Keller, it’s nice to meet you, Betty. I was going to tell Veronica to come to dinner on Friday, but… Perhaps you’ll come instead?”

 

Betty had heard rumours that people in New York could be snotty. Kevin seemed genuine and kind, so she nodded. “You want me to come to dinner?”

 

“I highly doubt Veronica would let a crazy person into her home, so I’m trusting her judgement.”

 

“I’m not a crazy person, I swear.”

 

“Great. Seven o’clock.” 

 

Betty smiled, nodding along. “I’ll be there. Thank you, Kevin.”

 

Kevin waved, giving her another reminder of the time and date before disappearing into his apartment. She wondered if his matched Veronica’s. Then again, herself was the entire one side of the hallway and there were a few doors on the other side of the hallway. Betty pushed the button down and stepped into the elevator. 

 

Fresh snow had blanketed the city. Betty stepped out of the building and looked upward. She doubted that ever get over this experience that had barely begun. Her feet took her to the Metropolitan Art  Museum. She took a map of the building, starting in the Greek and Roman art section and made her way around. Her pace was slow, removing her hat and loosen her scarf. She took in each art piece, studying them and reading the history. The exhibits were exquisite. Betty was glad Jughead had mentioned visiting this museum. A moment later she pulled out her phone.

 

**_“Thanks for mentioning the MET. I really loved it. It’s Betty, by the way.”_ **

 

Betty tugged her hat back on, tightening her scarf again. She was hungry, moreso starving. 

 

**_“Hey, do you happen to know where to get good pancakes? American style fluffy pancakes?”_ ** She texted him again.

 

Jughead replied a few minutes later. **_“There’s this place called Cafe d’Alsace. If you’re still at the MET it’s about a fifteen minute walk. Go down 84th and turn left onto 2nd.”_ **

 

Betty nodded along as she started to walk in the direction of the cafe. His directions were straightforward, only two streets. The walk was quick and before she knew it she was standing outside of the burgundy cafe.  

 

“Damn, you’re a fast walker.” 

 

Betty turned seeing Jughead approaching from the crosswalk. He had the same bag draped over his body and his camera was hanging from his neck. 

 

“You’re here?”

 

Jughead nodded. “I was in the area, not stalking, I promise. Had a shoot this morning in the park.”

 

Betty didn’t care for his reasoning, she simply smiled. “Well, have some American fluffy pancakes with me. You can tell me about your work.” She went ahead and pulled open the door, getting a table for two.

 

Jughead followed the blonde along. He removed his camera and placed it on the table they were given, then took off his bag and coat. Betty did much of the same, sitting down and flipped open the menu. Her cheeks were flushed from the wind and her hands a little cold. There were lots of things on the menu that looked delicious but she was dead set on the pancakes.

 

A waitress came for drink orders, they both got a coffee and water. “So,” Betty folded her arms on the table. “What was your shoot?”

 

“It’s Christmas so lots of engagements happen.” Jughead replied. “When I’m not working for Veronica, I do things like that or random one-offs.” 

 

Betty nodded along. “Can I see the pictures? If you don’t mind…”

 

He turned on the camera and Betty took it carefully since it was super professional looking. She scrolled through the pictures watching the story unfold of a beautiful couple. She could help but smile, they looked genuinely happy and in love. You could see it in their eyes and the way they held one another. The way Jughead captured them was utter perfection, the contrast of the snow and the couple stood out. Admittedly, he was slightly wary as he let Betty look. Showing a stranger your work was always nerve wracking.

 

“These are beautiful.” Betty handed back his camera shortly after. “Like I said, you have a craft.”

 

He gave a half smile, placing the camera carefully into his bag. The waitress brought their coffees and waters, taking their food orders. Betty got her pancakes, practically beaming as she told the waitress what she wanted. Jughead found it amusing how excited she was over food, then again, food was in his top five favourite things so he could relate easily. He even ordered the same thing, adding a side of bacon.

 

“I’ll get bacon, too, please.” Betty added just before the waitress ventured off. “Might as well go all out since I’m here.”

 

“I admire that.” He told her, adjusting his crowned beanie upon his head. “What do you do, work wise?”

 

“I’m a writer, columnist. I work for The Daily Telegraph in London.” Betty mixed in a packet of sugar and a small drop of milk, sipping to taste. It was perfect. 

 

Jughead’s brows rose almost to his hairline. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting her answer to be but he was damn impressed. He was intrigued to read her work and maybe he would look up some articles when he got home later. 

 

“What brought you to New York?” 

 

Betty’s demeanor changed to a solemn one. Jughead took notice, almost wanting to take back the question. “Heartbreak. Isn’t that why we all want to run away sometimes?” She shifted in her seat, her eyes flickering to look out the window. “I was in a weird relationship, constantly on and off. More  _ off _ than on, actually. Long story short: he’s engaged to another woman.”

 

The story had gone from zero to one hundred at the speed of light. Jughead felt like he had whiplash. “Wow. That’s fucking awful, I’m sorry.”

 

“It is what it is.” She shrugged her shoulders. Now wasn’t the time to get emotional especially in front of a cute boy. “I work with him, though, so that’s going to continue to suck.”

 

“If it’s any consolation, he’s an idiot for doing you wrong for so many years. You don’t deserve someone like that in your life.”

 

His words were true and she knew it. Reggie didn’t deserve someone like Betty, someone so kind, smart, understanding, willing, caring, loving, witty… He didn’t actually care like he was supposed to. 

 

“Love is hard.” Betty concluded. “We all want to be loved. But finding that one person is sometimes a winding journey.”

 

Jughead didn’t know much about love. His parents had separated when he was young and he had never felt a full connection with someone. A few times he had listened to Veronica rant about her issues with Nick and he had decided it wasn’t worth it to be with someone that didn’t appreciate you. 

 

The waitress returned with their pancakes and sides of bacon. Betty was in awe, immediately taking a picture with her phone. It was very Instagram-able. “ _ Really? _ ” Jughead asked.

 

“The photographer is judging me for taking a picture of my food?”

 

His mouth parted to retaliate but she had a point. Who was he to judge? He shook his head, cutting into his pancakes. Betty laughed to herself grabbing her knife and fork to start to eat as well. Taking the first bite, Betty was in absolute heaven. They were the most delicious pancakes she had ever had in her entire life. 

 

Jughead was amused by her expression, trying not to laugh. It was kind of cute. They ate, chit chatting about nothing in particular. Betty demolished her food (Jughead was yet again impressed) and  leaned back in her seat. 

 

“I’m so full.” Betty laughed. 

 

“I told you it was good.” Jughead moved his plate to the side as the waitress came to collect their plates and empty coffee cups. 

 

“Anything else?” She asked, looking between the two of them. 

 

“The bill is fine. Just one.” He replied. Betty’s brow knitted together. “I got it, don’t worry.”

 

She shook her head. “Don’t spend your money on me.”

 

Jughead took out his wallet, thumbing through some cash as he estimated how much their breakfast would cost. “I don’t mind.” He took out some money, leaving enough for a tip as well. “It’s the holidays, you’re supposed to give. I’m giving you a free breakfast for a first time New Yorker.” 

 

She was humbled by his words. Jughead was kind and sweet. She began to wrap the scarf around her neck and poke her arms through the sleeves of her jacket, topping her head with her hat. Jughead got up and dressed himself again, picking up his bag. They left the cafe together, starting to walk back in the direction of Veronica’s apartment.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Betty glanced at him.

 

“Sure.”

 

“I hope this doesn’t sound offensive, but you and Veronica don’t seem like… Um, you two seem really different.” Betty didn’t personally know Veronica either but just from the vibe she was getting her and Jughead seemed like two opposite sides of the spectrum. 

 

Jughead chuckled, surprising Betty. “That is a very fair and accurate assumption. We’re pretty different, a weird friendship. We get on each others nerves a lot.”

 

"How long have you known her?”

 

“Since our last year of high school. I was one of those kids that transferred schools in what was supposed to be the ‘best year of your life.’” Jughead tucked his hands into his pockets, sniffing lightly. “We have some things in common so from that we have a very unconventional friendship.”

 

Betty was kind of curious. His words were slightly cryptic but she wouldn’t pry, that wasn’t polite. So she left it alone instead giving him a small smile. “Those friendships are the best. The unique ones.”

 

“They’re something alright.” He matched her smile. 

 

They wandered along with Jughead leading the way. He took them on a longer route mainly because he liked chatting with Betty. She could hold a conversation and the silence, when it happened, wasn’t awkward. Betty started to recognize her surroundings as they approached Veronica’s neighbourhood. 

 

“Hey, I got invited to this dinner on Friday.”

 

“You got invited to a dinner? You’ve been in New York for what? Not even twenty-four hours?”

 

Betty laughed. “I know. Kevin... I forget his last name, invited me.”

 

“Keller?”

 

“Yeah! That’s it.” She nodded. “Did you want to come? I don’t know how many people are going to be there but it would be nice to be there with someone I kind of know.”

 

Jughead shifted the weight of his bag. “Yeah, sure. I think I can stop by for a bit.” 

 

A big grin appeared on Betty’s face. “Great! It’s at seven. So in two days.”

 

“Two days.” He laughed. “Yes, I can fit it into my schedule.” He was teasing, giving her a silly smile. 

 

Betty was excited. She lucked out meeting Jughead and now going to make new friends with Kevin. There was always a brighter side to things. 

 

“Let me know if you need a tour guide for anything else.” Jughead added a moment later.

 

She nodded. “I will. Hopefully two weeks is enough time to see everything. And to relax.” She was more talking to herself, but it would probably be fine. “Anyways. Thank you for breakfast.” 

 

“Betty.” Jughead called out just as she turned away. “You said you wanted to see the Christmas tree, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“Do you want to go sometime? I mean, I’ll show you how to get there. Make sure you don’t get bombarded by families.” 

 

“Yeah. That would be really great.” She nodded.

 

Jughead smiled. They said their goodbyes. Betty watched him go down the sidewalk before disappearing around the corner. New York was shaping up to be something magical, she believed. She couldn’t wait for more.

* * *

The snow was blowing with a cold northern wind. Archie had his jacket tight around his body as he made his way down the snow covered sidewalk, nearly falling on a hidden ice patch. He caught himself, muttering under his breath. Archie pulled open the large wooden door to the pub, dusting off his shoulders as he stepped into the warm building. It was filled with the townsfolk, chatting away and clinking their beer glasses together. He looked around for his friends, spotting them at a booth in the back. He walked his way towards him.

 

“I stayed.” Archie stopped, hearing the familiar voice. He glanced over to his left seeing Veronica sitting by her lonesome with a glass of white wine. “I thought, what the hell. I have to live my life for myself.”

 

Archie watched her, a smile tugging at the corner of his lip. “If you don’t live like for yourself, what’s the point?” He replied. “My friends are this way.”

 

Veronica got up, collecting her coat and wine. She followed Archie, introducing herself to his friends and sat down next to him in the booth. Archie and his friends immediately jumped into a conversation, laughing. Veronica took in the moment, looking at Archie and his friends. This was so different from her life in New York, this was so refreshing. 

 

“You okay?” Archie asked her.

 

Veronica nodded, smiling. “Perfect.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I have never drank so much wine in my life.” 

 

Veronica’s head was pounding, she felt like she had been run over by a cement truck not once but four times. She knew she must have been comfortable enough with Archie and his friends to drink until three in the morning and subsequently getting kicked out of the pub. 

 

“I don’t think anyone has had that much to drink, ever.” Archie quipped, leaning against the counter. 

 

“The last thing I remember was coming in here last night…” Her sentenced trailed as she spotted her lacy black bra draped over the chair. Veronica snatched it quickly.

 

“I had nothing to do with that.”

 

Veronica closed her eyes for a moment, still clutching onto her bra. “So did we… Again?”

 

Archie shook his head. “No. You were unconscious so what fun would that be?”

 

“But you stayed?” She asked, sitting down at the table. She propped her elbow on the table and pressed her hand to the side of her head.

 

“You asked me to.” Archie replied. He placed a fresh cup of coffee in front of Veronica, somewhat chuckling. “You are an adventure.”

 

She lazily smirked, wrapping her hands around the warm mug. “You know what? I am, so you can take it or leave it.” Archie’s phone started ringing a moment later, Veronica glanced at the name as she handed it to him. “It’s Olivia.”

 

Archie took his phone as he looked at it for a moment. “I need to take this.” He replied, placing the phone to his ear a moment later. “Hello.”

 

Veronica’s head drooped, closing her eyes. Sophie. Olivia. Veronica. Perhaps she was getting played and she was falling for it. The door closed as Archie disappeared to go outside. She got up to get some milk from the fridge, peering outside the kitchen window to see Archie smiling and laughing. If Veronica Lodge was one thing it was that she wasn’t a fool. Veronica’s eyes flickered away as she took the milk to pour into her coffee.

 

“I think we should head into town.” Archie suggested when he returned.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I think you should finish your coffee, get dressed and we should go get lunch.” 

 

Veronica felt skeptical. “Why?”

 

“I’m running out of reasons why we shouldn’t.” 

 

She didn’t need much convincing after that, although she was still wary. Veronica took her coffee and went upstairs to get ready for the day. Within the next twenty minutes (Veronica had cut down her beauty time) they were in Archie’s car driving into town. She watched the snow slowly fall from the side, peeking over at the redhead every now and then.

 

“So you play music.” Veronica neatly folded her hands under her chin. The restaurant Archie had brought them to was rustic, homely feeling. She had gotten a water with lemon as drinking was probably off the table for her today. 

 

“I play music.” Archie nodded. “I write music.”

 

“For yourself or for others?” 

 

Archie took a sip of his water. “For myself and for others. I work for an independent recording label.”

 

Veronica was rather impressed. She liked a guy that was musically inclined and good with his hands. “So your write music for yourself and others. Have you always wanted to do this? Is this your dream job?”

 

His lips turned upward into a smile. “Why does this feel like a job interview?”

 

“Does it feel like I’m interrogating you?”

 

“Yeah. This is supposed to be kind of like a date.”

 

She smiled in returned. “Look, Archie, I haven’t been on a first date in a long time. I was in a relationship with an asshole for years so if I’m doing this wrong--”

 

“I think the only way you can do a date wrong is leaving.”

 

“I’m not going to leave.” She replied. “I didn’t get on that plane, did I?”

 

He laughed softly. “Anyways, I fell into music in high school and I went along with it. My dad was in a band in high school, now he owns a construction company.”

 

“So it’s genetic.”

 

Archie shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. “Maybe.” He nodded. “Your turn.”

 

Veronica shifted in her seat, sitting up straight. “I own my own clothing label, well with slight help from my parents that I’m not exactly happy about, but yes. That is what I do with my life.”

 

“Why aren’t you happy with your parents?”

 

“I love them, don’t get me wrong. But when you’re the only daughter living in New York with a wealthy lifestyle they expect so much of you. They’re strong minded people which is something to admire. And not to sound like an asshole, but I do like my life.”

 

Archie nodded along. His parents were divorced but on good terms. His mother lived in London which him and his dad lived about a ten minute drive away from each other. He was starting to pick out the things him and Veronica had in common and he was growing more and more interested in her. 

 

“My family’s had rough times. My dad was arrested for fraud and embezzlement.” Veronica’s demeanor slowly faded as she spoke. Archie could see it still pained her. “I came home one night and there were at least five police cars outside of our building. I thought it was maybe someone with assault charges or drug possession, it wouldn’t have surprised me. But then when I got to my floor there were officers and my daddy’s lawyers were talking to the cops. No one told me anything until the next morning. There I was, thinking he’d murdered someone while he was just stealing money”

 

It was a hefty story and she felt bad for laying it all out there for Archie. He probably wasn’t surprised, she wouldn’t be if she was in his shoes. An overdramatic rich girl with problems. “Anyways, that’s my tragic story. Shall we order?”

 

“I’m sorry you went through all that.”

 

Veronica waved him off. “There are far more worse things that could have happened. There are people dying out there.”

 

He nodded. “But you went through something bad, too.”

 

“Yeah.” She let out a breath, looking at her menu.

 

Archie dropped it a moment later. It could be a touchy situation so he looked at his menu as well. They ordered a moment later. They ate and drank, spending more than the usual time you would spend at a restaurant. Veronica was crushing hard on Archie. It was hard not to stare at him when he was talking. He made her laugh, she felt comfortable around him and didn’t feel the need to present a bitchy attitude. They were two equals. It felt surreal. Nick St. Clair was a complete asshole that treated Veronica like dirt. And while Veronica wasn’t looking for anything serious, Archie was definitely relationship material. 

 

He paid for them. Veronica argued with him for a good five minutes before finally giving in. They got up and put on their jackets. As they walked outside, Archie took Veronica’s hand. It was a slightly warmer day with a few slush puddles but the snow still looked pretty blanketing the trees and the grass. Hand in hand they walked, continuing their conversation from before. Veronica made a snowball, tossing it at the back of Archie’s jacket. He didn’t hesitate to scoop some snow and throw one back at her. Veronica squealed, trying (and failing) to run away. She definitely did not have the proper shoes for this but she didn’t care. She was having the time of her life with him, sharing a few kisses here and there.

 

After their afternoon together, Veronica’s toes were cold and Archie drove them back to Betty’s cottage. The car rolled to a slow stop, him putting it in park. 

 

“No need to walk me inside. It’s freezing.”

 

Archie raised a brow. “You can just say you don’t want me to come inside.”

 

She rolled her eyes, hitting his arm. “No. I’m tired and I’ll probably take a nap. I can’t even remember the last time I actually  _ napped _ .” He nodded in understanding, although part of him didn’t want to leave her side for the rest of the day. “Arch, I’m leaving in nine days. That makes this incredibly complicated and complicated is…”

 

“Complicated.” He nodded again. “Okay.” Veronica gave him a half smile. She didn’t hesitate to lean over and kiss him for a few good moments, followed by a few extra pecks. “And this isn’t complicated?” He asked with a grin.

 

“A version of complicated.” She leaned back into the passenger’s seat.

 

“Well, I have to work tomorrow. I promise I won’t drunkenly bang on your door.”

 

“We’ll see each other.” She replied. “We’ll figure something out.”

 

Veronica squeezed his forearm gently before getting herself out of the car. Archie watched her, waving as she did. He waited until she was fully into the cottage before reluctantly driving away. Veronica closed the door, leaning against it. A sigh left her lips as she unbuttoned her jacket. She couldn’t get herself too caught up into a boy that lived over three thousand miles from her. 

* * *

Betty smoothed her skirt as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. Veronica had exceptional lighting in her apartment which she knew was probably on purpose. She had casually peaked into the luxurious walk in closet seeing all of the shoes arranged by colour and style and her clothes perfect hung onto velvet hangers. She had a cream knit sweater on with a soft pink skirt. It wasn’t exactly Christmas-y but she still felt cozy and wintery for the most part. Her hair was down with some loose curls, a touch of makeup and a red lipstick.

 

She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to bring anything over to Kevin’s so she had decided to get a bottle of wine and whipped up some sugar cookies earlier that day. She hoped that would be enough. Everyone loved cookies, she even decorated them for the festive season. She spritzed some body mist around her, twirling before smiling at herself in the mirror. Betty was excited to meet some more new people. Kevin had a kind presence so hopefully it would go well. And Jughead was going to be there, her first American friend. She had checked her phone every now and then to see if Jughead had been texting her but nothing. It was only six, the dinner didn’t start until seven so there was plenty of time. 

 

The snow in the city never ceased to amaze Betty. Everything looked better with the strings upon strings of Christmas lights weaved through the city. Betty gazed out the large window in the living room, smiling to herself. A knock on the door made her jump a moment later. She got up, practically skipping across the floor to answer the door. Standing outside was Jughead with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket. He looked chilled, the snow on his boots were evaporating into water that created a small puddle on the hallway floor. 

 

“You made it.” Betty grinned. 

 

Jughead faintly smiled. “All my other plans fell through, so I supposed this was a good place to end up. And this was at the door.” He handed Betty a Fedex envelope. “All the way from London, England.”

 

Stepping aside, Betty let Jughead wander in. He removed his jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack and removed his wet boots. She took the envelope from him and looked at the name on the return address. Her hear briefly sank when she saw it was from Reggie. She knew it was that article he had been writing and needed help with. She tore open the envelope seeing some printed pages and nothing but the initials RM on a fancy ivory card. No note, nothing.

 

“It smells really good in here.” Jughead broke Betty’s thoughts. She tossed the envelope aside.

 

“Oh! I made cookies. I wasn’t sure if I should bring something or not, but there’s cookies.” 

 

Jughead’s nose followed the smell of the sugary cookies, going straight for the kitchen. He was a foodie, he could sniff out food a mile away. There was a container with cookies in it along with a side plate with some extras that Betty was going to munch on. 

 

“You decorated them too?” Jughead asked. They looked like something out of a baking magazine. “First a columnist, now Martha Stewart.”

 

Betty laughed, tucking some of her hair behind her ears. “You can have one if you’d like.”

 

“Have to make sure there isn’t any poison in here.” Jughead took a Christmas tree one and bit into it. It was absolutely the best sugar cookie he had ever had. It was still soft and there wasn’t too much icing. “I find when you get the store bought ones, they’re always stiff and there’s way too much icing to the point where it coats yours entire mouth.”

 

“And it tastes like paste.” Betty added, sitting on a stool at the island. “My dad would buy those for my sister and I.”

 

“That is a tragedy. These, however, are not. I think they’re the best I’ve ever had.”

 

“No, they’re not.” She giggled.

 

“I swear!” Jughead finished off the cookie, leaning forward against the countertop. “Have you had one?” She shook her head. Jughead took a star one and gave it to her. “Eat your amazing cookies.”

 

Betty took the cookie, breaking it in half so Jughead could have some more. He gladly took the other piece, cheersing their cookies together before eating them. They were good but Betty didn’t want to toot her own horn. However, she would accept a showering of praise from other people. 

 

“How was your day today?” Jughead asked.

 

She brushed some crumbs off her sweater. “It was fine. I walked around the supermarket. What did you do today?”

 

“I took my sister Christmas shopping which was a disaster in itself. The stores were packed. I had to carry all the bags. And she’s bossy.”

 

“Your sister sounds adorable.”

 

“She’s twenty.”

 

Betty burst out into laughter. Here she was expecting a kid sibling, not a twenty year old. Jughead found it amusing as he watched Betty caught her breath. Her laugh was delightful, so innocent and genuine. It was attractive and contagious which made him smile. 

 

“She sounds great.” Betty said once she recovered from her laughing fit.

 

“She’s something, alright.”

 

When it was time to head across the hall, Betty gathered the wine and container of cookies. She slipped on shoes although it wasn’t necessary. They crossed the hall together and she knocked on Kevin’s door. There was Christmas music playing which put her into a good mood. The door swung open to a bigger male with a loveable smile. 

 

“Jones and blondie.”

 

“Moose. This is Betty, Kevin invited her.” Jughead said.

 

Moose nodded. “Let them in!” Kevin’s voice rang from the kitchen. Moose motioned them to come inside. Right off the bat Betty guessed that Kevin and Moose were an item of sorts. She was sure she could ask Jughead later for clarification. 

 

Their apartment was beautifully decorated with garland, lights and a tall tree in the living room. “The fake snowflakes were definitely Moose’s idea.” Jughead whispered to Betty as he strolled inside. She giggled, also getting the feeling that Jughead already knew these people which made sense. They were all friends of Veronica’s.

 

Perched on a chair was a beautiful redheaded girl with perfect curled locks. She was wearing a gorgeous white bodycon dress that hugged her shape wonderfully. Betty thought she was stunning. She sat straight, one leg crossed over the other with her phone held in her delicate hands. 

 

“Jonesy-Pop, who’s your new gal pal?”

 

Jughead glanced over. “This is Betty. She and Veronica switched houses the the holidays. Betty, this is--” 

 

“Cheryl Blossom.” The girl was in front of Betty in a second, arm extended for a firm handshake. 

 

Betty smiled. “Hi Cheryl. It’s nice to meet you.” She shook the other girl’s hand. Cheryl examined Betty for a moment, her eyes scanning up and down. Betty wasn’t sure what to do so she let it happening, turning her head to look at the decorations some more. “Um, where can I put these cookies?”

 

“I’ll take them.” Moose was eager, swiping the container away to go show Kevin the cookies. 

 

“Is it just us? No Toni?” Jughead asked Cheryl.

 

“Totally MIA. Probably out with Sweet Pea digging through the trash.”

 

“Cheryl.” Jughead’s voice was stern. Betty looked to him, arching a brow. This was a conversation not meant for her with a lot of underlying haste. 

 

Betty exited the conversation as she went to finally say hello to Kevin. He greeted her with a warm hug. She helped plate the rest of the food and set the table. Kevin felt like a friend she had known for years. He called everyone to sit at the table. Betty let the others take their seating before sitting down next to Jughead. The empty seat on the end had a place card for Veronica, as if she was there in spirit. Betty liked the thoughtfulness of it. 

 

“One year, Cheryl couldn’t make it so we printed off a picture of her and framed it.” Moose told Betty.

 

“One that I did not approve of.” Cheryl’s eyes narrowed at the boy.

 

“I thought you looked nice.”

 

Betty smiled. “You guys do this every year?”

 

Kevin nodded. “We have for the last six or so years. Sort of a tradition. First it was Veronica and I, then Jughead got roped into it.”

 

“You said there would be free food so I came.” Jughead countered, pointing his fork at Kevin.

 

Kevin continued, “And then Cheryl and Moose joined. People have come and gone.”

 

Betty liked the sense of family the group seemed to have. She bet if Veronica was there it would have added, too. She crossed her ankles under the table and started to eat the delicious food that was prepared. They chatted, laughed and poked fun at one another. Betty felt comfortable. They all had their own distinct personalities. She could tell that Cheryl could be harsh and forceful, yet at the same time she knew how to compliment someone. Moose was a big teddy bear, like a big brother. Kevin was smart and insightful. Then there was Jughead… He seemed like the odd one of the bunch. There was always one but it wasn’t a bad thing. 

 

“Let’s go around the table and say what we are all thankful for.” Kevin suggested.

 

“It’s not Thanksgiving.” Jug replied.

 

“Just go with it. You can start, too.”

 

Jug groaned quietly, shifting in his seat. “Come back to me.”

 

“Just say something, Jonesy.” Cheryl quipped. 

 

He sighed. “I don’t know. I’m thankful for this food, I guess.” There were some groans and mutters. “Alright, alright! I’m thankful for… My sister, and my dad and you bunch of hooligans.”

 

“Better.” Kevin grinned. “Cheryl.”

 

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. “I suppose I am thankful for Veronica finally breaking up with that inconsiderate leech asshole douchebaguette fuckface caveman Nick St Clair.”

 

Betty’s eyes widened. No one else seemed surprised by the use of words, instead they were all agreeing with head nods. She looked at everyone else as Moose spoke up. “I’m thankful that he won’t be around to call me names.”

 

“Moose, you’re a giant.” Jug said.

 

“With feelings.”

 

“But you can crush him. You’re like the Hulk. Literally Hulk Smash.” 

 

Moose thought about it for a moment. Jughead had a point, he could have probably Hulk smashed Nick but then would have been hit with Hulk smash of a lawsuit as well. It wasn’t worth it, maybe.

 

Kevin blinked a few times. “Well I’m thankful for Moose, for you guys being here with me, and for our new friend from across the pond: Betty Cooper. You’re stuck with us. Betty, what are you thankful for?”

 

“I’m thankful for being here. I honestly still can’t believe I got myself on a plane and flew over the Atlantic to come here and I’ve met some wonderful people.” She looked at all of them but her eyes stopped on Jughead for more than a moment. “New experiences I could have never have imagined.”

 

Cheryl watched how shy Jughead got from Betty’s gaze. He had minimal eye contact, however there was a tiny smile playing at his lips. She took a sip of her drink as she made some mental notes. 

 

Everyone’s plate was cleaned off. Betty offered to help Kevin clean up the dishes as Moose went to pull out a few board games from the closet.

 

“Betty’s a cutiepie.” Cheryl looked at Jughead. He briefly glanced up from his phone. She had a cheesy wide grin on her face. “You agree, don’t you?”

 

“Why isn’t Toni here?” Jughead switched topics.

 

Cheryl slid into the seat next to Jughead. “We had a disagreement.” She answered quickly, turning the subject back to Betty a second later. “Have you asked her out?”

 

“She’s been here for three days. I don’t know her.”

 

“So what? You should see the look on your dumb face whenever she’s talking.” She said, tapping his arm. “Since Veronica isn’t here, I’m taking over in the relationship department.”

 

Jughead set his phone on the table, folding his arms over his chest. “What does Cheryl Blossom know about love?”

 

“A lot more than you, Jonesy boy. Betty’s cute, like I said and straight fact that she probably has a smokin’ body under that grandma Doris sweater.”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes. He liked the sweater, not that he’d ever tell Cheryl that. There was something about the way Betty had her sleeves rolled up to her elbows as she did the dishes that was attractive. Was that even realistic? And the way she tilted her head back slightly as she laughed. Jughead was mesmerized by her actions and appearance. She wasn’t like any other girl he had met in New York. 

 

Moose brought out Scattergories which was equally fun yet competitively exhausting between Cheryl and Jughead yelling and cussing at each other about their answers. Kevin had to stop them before Cheryl could throw an unlit candle at Jug. Betty laughed silently to herself. 

 

Before long, Betty was getting a little sleepy. It seemed Cheryl was going to be leaving as well so it was the right time to head back to Veronica’s apartment. She thanked Kevin and Moose for having her and that she’d definitely see them another time before she left for home. Cheryl even gave her a hug and from the surprised looked on Jughead’s face, Betty guessed that didn’t happen often. With another round of goodbyes, Betty ventured back across the hallway with Jughead.

 

“So how was that? An American Christmas dinner.” 

 

“It was very nice.” Betty smiled, wrapping her arms around herself.

 

Jughead could tell Betty was tired so he wasn’t going to linger long. He had stayed on Veronica’s couch a few times before but he didn’t want to intrude on Betty’s time. “Thank you for coming with me.” She added a moment later. “Your friends are wonderful.”

 

“They’re something.” He laughed, taking his coat off the rack. He slid his arms through the sleeves and zipped it up. After his boots were on and tied, he sighed and smiled. “I’ll talk to you later. Get some sleep.”

 

“Goodnight, Jughead.” Betty replied softly. He waved and she watched him go with the door falling shut behind him. 

 

She was happy she was here.


	5. Chapter 5

The steam from the hot bath relaxed Veronica’s body as she slipped under the bubbly water. All afternoon she had been thinking about Archie and the complications that lingered between them. She lived in New York and he lived here. She wasn’t even sure if she would be good at long distance if she was given the opportunity with him. What would that opportunity even be? See him every few months? Could he make it to New York? Did he have the time and money for that? Veronica knew she was overthinking the situation but her thoughts wouldn’t shut up.

 

Getting out of the bath she grabbed a towel to wrap around her body. Quickly Veronica had changed into a black dress, slipped on her shoes and jacket. It wasn’t too hard to find Archie’s address; Betty had an address book laying around. She wrote it on a scrap piece of paper before taking off in Betty’s car. The roads were slick from the early evening drizzle. While she was still terrified driving on the opposite side of the road, Veronica found Archie’s home with minimal issues. She parked, getting out and looked at the larger home. It was beautiful. Veronica pushed opened a gate and strolled up to the front door, knocking a few times. 

 

She only had to wait a few moments until the door opened.

 

“Surprise!” Veronica smiled.

 

“Ronnie.” Archie glanced behind him for a second, looking back at her. “What are you doing here?”

 

“So I was at home thinking about earlier and I’ve come to the conclusion that it’s only complicated if you make it.” Veronica adjusted her Saint Laurent purse in her hands. “And I should have invited you in this afternoon. I didn’t even nap, I don’t nap at all. I am not a nap person.”

 

Archie glanced back inside as he heard some clanging, making a face. “This isn’t a good time, is it?” Veronica asked. He wasn’t too engaged in the conversation. “You’re not alone?”

 

“No. I have-- I’m sorry.” Archie blinked. 

 

“I should have called, or texted. Don’t apologize, Archie. Seriously don’t worry--”

 

The door inched open to reveal a little girl with light ginger hair peeking out behind the door. She looked at Veronica then to Archie. “Who is it, daddy?” 

 

Veronica’s eyes widened seeing the girl. She was completely blindsided with her mind racing. Archie was giving much of the same surprised look. “Daddy?” Veronica looked at him.

 

“Yeah.” He half laughed with a lump in his throat. He placed his hands on his little one’s shoulder. “Veronica this is Sophie, Sophie this is my friend Veronica.”

 

“Hello Veronica.” Sophie grinned. “How are you?”

 

Veronica slowly smiled, her mind buzzing. “I’m fine. How are you?”

 

“I’m well. Do you want to come inside?” Sophie offered. 

 

“Oh you know, I should be going--”

“Dadddddy!” Another tinier girl stomped her way to the door, brushing her curly light brown-ish locks away from her face. Veronica thought she was nearly going to pass out. Archie reached down and picked up the four year old, adjusting her in his arms. “Who’s this?”

 

“This is Veronica.” Archie replied. “And Veronica,  _ this _ is my youngest, Olivia.”

 

It quickly clicked. Sophie and Olivia weren’t Archie’s other girlfriends, they were his  _ daughters _ . She forced a smile on her lips, looking between the family. Both girls were smiling at Veronica with interest as this new female in their life. 

 

“Come in, Ronnie.” Archie offered a moment later.

 

“Oh, I don’t--”

 

“Come on!” Sophie pulled on Veronica’s hand to bring her inside. The door closed behind them with as Veronica looked around the beautifully decorated home.

 

“Daddy, I still want hot chocolate with the mini marshmallows.” Olivia said. 

 

Archie nodding, putting her back on her feet. “I know, I know.”

 

Sophie nudged her dad’s leg. “Dad, you need to take her coat!”

 

“Right!” Archie went over to Veronica, giving her a face to play along. “Can I take your coat?”

 

“Sure.” Veronica half smiled, trying around to face him as she undid the buttons. “Are you married?” She whispered.

 

“No.” He said simply. Archie took the jacket from her, hanging it up in the closet. “Girls how about you go get the things ready for the hot chocolate?”

 

“Okay!” Sophie pulled her little sister along to the kitchen. Cupboards were being slammed open and closed and chairs scratching against the tiled floor.

 

Archie sighed, running a hand through his hair as he stood in front of Veronica. “Ronnie, I’m sorry about this.” He whispered.

 

“You’re d-i-v-o-r-c-e-d?”

 

“More like w-i-d-o-w-e-d.” He replied. Veronica’s face dropped. “Two years ago.”

 

“Archie.” She reached out and touched his arm, frowning. She felt like an idiot for being lowkey annoyed with this situation. His face wasn’t readable as he simply brushed it off.

 

“I hope you’re not eating all the marshmallows in there!” Archie called out. He nodded his head towards the kitchen.

 

“I’m not! Olivia is!”

“No I’m not!” Olivia huffed. 

 

The girls moved to sit at the table as Archie began to heat up the milk on the stove top. Veronica’s eyes scanned around seeing drawings hung up on the fridge and a few toys here and there. It was a real home with some clutter. When she was a kid, she remembered everything had to be in its place. Nothing was dusty, everything was organized and well kept. Archie’s home felt lived in, not a museum. 

 

Veronica sat down at the table with the two girls as Archie handed each of them a mug with hot chocolate and marshmallows.

 

“Olivia has more marshmallows than me!” Sophie whined.

 

“No she doesn’t. You each have five, including you.” He said, looking at Veronica. She laughed softly.

 

Sophie carefully blew on her hot drink. “When we’re at granddad's he gives us more than five marshmallows.”

 

“Yeah! He gives us like fifty!” Olivia chimed in.

 

Archie’s brows rose. “He gives you fifty? I think I’m going to have to have a talk with him.” The girls giggled. Archie’s dad was an amazing grandparent. He always took the kid’s whenever Archie was working late nights or needed some time for himself. He owed a lot to Fred Andrews.

 

“Veronica, guess what.” Sophie asked.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know, what?” Veronica sipped her drink.

 

“We have a tent in our playroom. Do you want to come see it after?” 

 

“I don’t know if it’ll fit all of us, Soph.” Archie countered.

 

Olivia clapped her hands. “Girls only tent! Girls only, no boys! No, daddy!”

 

Veronica was amused by the girls. She knew they must have been excited to have someone else there besides their father. And even if she was still a bit wary, she was going to make the best of it. 

 

“I would love to see your tent. Girls have to stick together, it’s the code.” 

 

They ventured to the playroom after finishing their hot chocolate. The door at two signs: one said Olivia decorated with butterflies and purple glitter and the other had Sophie’s name with hearts and pink glitter. The signs were made years ago but Archie would still find glitter all over the house. The door opened to reveal a very impressive tent with blankets, pillows and lights. 

 

“Okay, this is seriously cool.” Veronica folded her arms. 

 

“Come on, come on!” Olivia ran over and crawled into the tent. 

 

Veronica followed them, ducking to get into the tent. Sophie offered her pillow to Veronica before taking a spot in one of the corners. Veronica lied between the two girls, looking around. “There might be enough room for your dad.”

 

There was a silent debate before Sophie called out for Archie. He popped his head into the room. “You can come into the tent.” Sophie said. 

 

“I can join the girls club?” He crawled into the tent lying in the middle beside Veronica. There was way more than enough room for the four of them.

 

There were paper stars hanging from yarn from the ceiling of the tent. Veronica felt calm and safe, which was something foreign to her. Her life had been a constant go so now that she was taking the time for herself, she was figuring out her life in a new light. Her thoughts faded as she felt Archie’s finger graze against hers. She looked over seeing a soft grin on his face. She looped two of their fingers together returning the same grin. 

 

“Veronica.” Olivia said. “You smell really nice.”

 

“Do I?” She asked, glancing over at the little girl.

 

“Yes, I love the smell of perfume. Daddy won’t let me wear it.”

 

Archie laughed. “You don’t need perfume. You already smell good, Liv.” 

 

Olivia went on to compliment Veronica’s makeup and her lipstick, really fascinated that it was called Berry Kiss. She thought it was a funny name and asked if it tasted like berries.

 

“Veronica, if you wanted to sleep over, we can push the beds together.” Sophie suggested.

 

Archie smiled to himself, closing his eyes. He was glad his daughters liked Veronica and weren’t intimidated by her presence.

 

“That’s really sweet. But maybe another time, is that okay?” Veronica said.

 

“Pinky promise?” Sophie held out his pinky. Veronica nodded, hooking her pinky with Sophie’s. “Sealed!”

 

The girls bedtime quickly approached. Archie went to put them to bed after they gave Veronica hugs. Veronica wandered to the main living space, taking a look at the photos and the books on the shelves. 

 

“Good news, they like you more than you like me.” Archie teased as he walked up behind her. 

 

Veronica smirked. “Hard not to, really.” She replied. “But Arch, they’re really greats kids… Why didn’t you tell me about them?”

 

A sigh left Archie’s lips. He pushed the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. “I don’t usually tell new people about them.”

 

“It’s confusing. You were the one that wanted to go out for lunch to get to know each other.” Veronica sat down on the arm of the leather chair closeby.  “And we did except you left this big part of your life out of it while I told you about mine.”

 

“Listen, Ronnie, it’s nothing personal to you. I just need to know someone well enough. So it’s easier to pretend I’m a normal, single guy instead of a single dad with two kids.” Archie explained. “I literally read cookbooks before I go to bed and I buy tutus on the weekends. So when my dad has them on some weekends, I get to figure out myself.”

 

Veronica nodded. She knew it must have been a lot for him to handle. Two girls running around, juggling a job and being a parent, paying the bills. That time he had to himself was his time to do whatever he wanted. And trust was such a big factor. 

 

“I guess since I am leaving in a week, it makes sense that you didn’t tell me about them.” Veronica got up from the chair.

 

Archie looked at his feet. “I just think it might be hard to introduce them to someone I might never see again.” 

 

“Right. I’m just someone you had sex with once and slept with twice. I think we made this a little more than complicated, Archiekins.” 

 

“I’m a musician from London and you’re a… beautiful fashion designer from New York.”

 

Veronica folded her arms over her chest. “We’re two worlds apart.”

 

It ached her that every time she saw a bit of hope in them, it would get torn down by something else. Having feelings for a guy that you met under a week a got was screaming disaster. Veronica Lodge was no fool but with this, with Archie, fool was written across her face in big bold letters.

 

* * *

 

To say Betty was having the time of her life was an understatement. She had explored the surrounding area of the part of the city she was in, had brunch with Kevin and Moose, read the entirety of a new book and on top of that, her new cute friend Jughead Jones was a new constant in her life. He was so different compared to Reggie, Jughead actually cared about how her day was going and was interested in her thoughts and hobbies. He was one of a kind.

 

Betty sat at Veronica’s computer, scrolling through holiday sales to see what she could find for Archie, Sophie and Olivia. There were plenty of similar things so she was perhaps going to go for the cheesy tourist items. Her phones buzzed a few moments later, and she smiled seeing Archie’s name pop up on the screen.

 

“Archie.” Betty was joyful.

 

“Are you ever going to come home?” He asked. Archie was on his way home from work.

 

She laughed. “One day.”

 

“How’s New York? How are you?” 

 

“New York is amazing, Arch.” She sighed dreamily. “And… I might have met a boy. A good one, I promise.”

 

“You said that last time and now that guy is marrying Josie.”

 

Betty rolled her eyes, switching the phone to her other ear. “I mean it this time. He’s nice, a little shy but we have things in common. He’s a photographer, like, a really good one. He’s friends with Veronica. You should go meet Veronica!”

 

“Yeah…” Archie trailed off. “I kind of already have.” 

 

Betty’s phone beeped. “Hold on, another call. Don’t hang up on me.” She told Archie, switching lines. “Hello?”

 

“Betty? It’s Veronica. How are you? How are things going?”

 

“Veronica! Hi! Things are going well. Could you hold on for one second, Archie is on the other line.”

 

“Archie.” Veronica blinked. It had been a few days since she had seen him and his kids. Things were left in a semi awkward stance between them. 

 

“Yeah, he said you two met, actually.”

 

Veronica nodded. “We did. How is he?”

 

“Fine, I think. Hold on for a second.” She flipped back over to Archie. “Hey, sorry. That was Veronica, funny enough.”

 

“It is? How is she?”

 

“She just asked me how you are.” Betty laughed. “Can I call you back in ten minutes?”

 

“I can hold.” Archie replied quickly. “I don’t mind. Ask her how she is.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Betty went back to Veronica. “Archie wants to know how you are.”

 

“Can you tell him that I’m good, just taking a stroll in the village.” Veronica replied. There was a small smile playing at her lips as she walked along the snowy sidewalk. “What is he is up to?”

 

“I’m not sure. He didn’t say.” Betty blinked, the wheels in her mind started to turn. “I can ask him.”

 

“Sure.” 

 

Betty’s eyes narrowed as she went to switch lines. “I can’t believe you had sex with the woman staying in my house!” 

 

Veronica gasped on the other end of the phone. “He told you?!”

 

Betty’s eyes widened, her hand shooting up to cover her mouth. “Oh my God, Veronica. No! I thought I was talking to Archie! God-- Can you just… Hold, please. Oh my God.” She switched lines again. “I can’t believe you had sex with Veronica.”

 

“Betty--”

 

“The one thing she asked me was if there was any men in town and I assured her there wasn’t. Then  _ you _ meet her, of course, and immediately get her into bed! Are you kidding me, Archie?!”

 

“... Still me. Still Veronica.”

 

Betty’s stomach dropped, holding her phone to her chest. Her eyes were shut tight and she was cursing herself into the next century. She felt like a complete idiot. In no way was she upset with Veronica, the girl was innocent, but Archie on the other hand.... He would have gotten a slap to the side of the head if she was with him.

 

“Veronica, I am so sorry. I think his line dropped. Can I please call you back?”

 

Veronica sighed. She didn’t want to interfere between Betty and Archie’s relationship. “Sure.”

 

“Thanks.” Betty sighed, hanging up their call to pick up another. “I swear to God Archie--”

 

“Whatever Archie did sure makes you sound pissed off.”

 

“Jug?” Betty blinked. Her mind started to ease at his voice with a smile forming. “Hi. Sorry about that, long story.”

 

Jughead smiled, flipping over the grilled cheese he was making. “Sounds like an interesting one.”

 

“You have no idea.” She laughed.

 

“What are you doing today? It’s Christmas Eve.”

 

Betty spun around in the swivel chair. “I don’t think anything too important.”

 

Jughead turned off the burner, sliding his grilled cheese onto his plate and went to sit at his kitchen table. “I was wondering… Did you want to go see the tree later. It’s going to be crowded, but worth a shot.”

 

Her smile from before had transformed into a large grin. She wanted to play it off like she had forgotten but they would both know she was lying. “I want to prepare you: I will be taking approximately eight thousand photos.”

 

He laughed, taking a bite of his food. “I’m bringing my camera so I promise I will not judge you.” 

 

“I can meet you there, maybe at five?”

 

“Five works for me.” Jughead agreed. That gave them each plenty of time to do whatever else they had to do today. “I’ll see you there, Betts.”

 

“Bye Jug.” Betty hung up the phone, spinning herself in the chair again. She temporarily forgot about Archie’s shenanigans, but she’d reprimand him later.

 

Jughead knew that there were going to be a flock of people at the Rockefeller Centre later. He knew any other day would have been better but this was special for Betty and he wanted to make the most of it. Besides, who knew if she was ever going to come back? It was practically a once in a lifetime opportunity.

 

Betty was giddy. She had brought with her a red Christmas sweater that had trees and snowflakes on them. She wasn’t ashamed to wear it, if anything Jughead would laugh at her but she would be okay with that. She knew it was completely unnecessary, but she had gotten Jughead a Christmas present for being so kind to her. She had found a vintage leather camera bag. The man working at the store said it was brought in a long, long time ago and no one had took interest until Betty showed up. It was a faded russet colour with pockets for his lens and whatever else he needed to store. It was well crafted, sturdy and she thought it would be perfect. There was a small embroidered crown on the front flap that reminded her on Jughead as well. Betty purchased it without a second thought. 

 

By the time four rolled around, Betty left Veronica’s apartment and started to head to the big Christmas Tree. She knew she was bound to be in traffic so leaving early was ideal for her. There was a swarm of people at the location. It was a little overwhelming but she managed to place herself by a streetlight.

 

**‘I’m by the streetlight.’** She sent to Jughead, quickly realizing that her point of interest wasn’t helpful at all. **‘On the corner of W 49th and Plaza. There’s a Morell’s across the street.’**

 

**‘I see you.’**

 

Betty looked around, holding the Christmas bag in her right hand and her phone in her left. There were so many people that she couldn’t see him. Jughead must have had hawk eyes. She felt a tap on her arm just as she was going to text him back. Betty grinned seeing Jughead beside her, bundled in his coat and scarf with his camera around his neck. 

 

“You’re wearing a scarf.” Betty noticed. “And fingerless gloves… What is the point of fingerless gloves?”

 

“I want to take some pictures, so it’s going to be easier than taking on and off actual gloves.” Jughead told her. He took note of the Christmas bag, arching a brow. “What’s this?”

 

Betty’s grin turned into a shy smile. “I got you a Christmas present.”

 

“Betty--”

 

“I know, I know. I shouldn’t have but I would have felt guilty if I hadn’t. You’ve been so nice to me, Jug, so I wanted to say thank you.”

 

She held out the bag for him. Now Jughead felt guilt in the pit of his stomach reluctantly taking the bag from her. He moved them to the side so they were out of the way. Opening the bag, he pushed away the red and green tissue paper revealing the camera bag. Jughead blinked, astounded by the gift as he pulled it out of the bag.

 

“Betty.” His voice with slightly stern.

 

She giggled. “Jughead.”

 

His hand ran over the leather of the bag, examining it for several long moments. Although when he didn’t say anything else, Betty grew anxious that he hated it. He licked his lips, tilting his head to the side as let out a breath. 

 

“You didn’t need to do this.” He said.

 

“I know--”

 

Jughead was the one interrupting this time. “Thank you.” It was simple but his tone was meaningful. He pulled Betty into a side hug and she smiled, automatically tucking herself into his side like it was an old habit. Letting her go, Jughead discarded the Christmas bag into the trash and placed his camera into the bag. It fit snuggly with the lens fitting into the pocket beside it. “Perfect.” He placed the strap on his shoulder, tugging on her arm gently to finally go see the tree.

 

Darkness fell quickly and the lights of the tree were twinkling in Betty’s green eyes. It was absolutely ginormous. How did they manage to put all the lights and decorations on, and the star? Betty knew she felt like a little kid but it wasn’t something she had seen before. 

 

Betty had been too distracted by the tree that she hadn’t noticed Jughead moving around her, taking pictures. “What are you doing?”

 

“Nothing.” He replied, looking at the viewfinder of the camera then held it back up. “Don’t look at me, look at the tree.”

 

“Okay, okay.” She laughed, turning back around. She tried not to laugh as she watched him from the corner of her eye. “Am I a good model?”

 

Jughead laughed from behind her. “One of the more cooperative ones.” 

 

“Good.” She nodded. 

 

She pulled Jughead along to get a 360 view of the tree before deciding to grab a quick warm drink before heading up to the Top of the Rock. It was the first time Betty realized she had a slight fear of heights. The flight to America didn’t bother but there was something about being on top of a building with glass walls in winter that didn’t sit well with her. Her stomach was flipping around with nerves. 

 

Jughead glance over at her, reading her uncertain expression. “We don’t have to go up to the glass.” 

 

“I want to.”

 

He adjusted his bag on his shoulder, offering out a hand for her. Betty looked at his hand then to his face as he nodded. She breathed out, taking Jughead’s hand and started to walk towards a small opening by the glass. It wasn’t awful but she decided to look straight ahead instead of down. Jug squeezed her hand for reassurance. Her stomach flipped again but this time it was due to the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Maybe it was meant to be nothing but Betty was going to hold onto the shred of happiness she felt in this moment. 

 

They ventured around the perimeter step by step which Betty was fine with. Jughead’s phone vibrated a few times in his pocket and he pulled them back from the glass wall just so Betty wasn’t frightening. She took out her own phone to check the time.

 

“Are you hungry?” Jughead asked.

 

She nodded. “I could eat.”

 

“How do you feel about a Christmas Eve Chinese take out dinner?”

 

“Sounds intriguing.” She laughed. “With who?”

 

“My sister is asking.” He typed back to her saying they’d be around in a half hour, but her and their father were already at his apartment. “Should have never given her a key…” He mumbled. “Let’s get out of the cold.” 

 

Betty followed Jughead along. He hailed them a taxi to take them to his apartment in the East Village. Betty hadn’t explored too much of Lower Manhattan so her eyes were glued to the buildings as they were driving. From what she had read, it was a more laidback community with music venues and cafes. It seemed like a Jughead type of area. The taxi slowed down, pulling up to the side of the curb. Jughead handed the guy some money, telling him to have a good night before sliding out of the car with her. Betty looked up at the tall building taking it in.

 

“Coming?” He asked.

 

She nodded, going into the building with him. They took the elevator up to the sixteenth floor, going down the hallway to a door that read 1624. Jughead opened the door and Christmas music was ringing throughout the home. The smell of cinnamon was in the air and he knew his sister must have been making cinnamon rolls. Betty was surprised to see few decorations up. She took off her boots and gave Jughead her jacket to hang up.

 

“Hello?” He called out. 

 

“Jug! I’m making dessert. The take out is almost here.” Jellybean Jones appeared in front of them with snowman oven mitts on her hands.

 

Betty looked at Jellybean immediately seeing the resemblance between her and her brother. Jellybean had long dark wavy hair. She wore dark skinny jeans with a vintage David Bowie t-shirt and a flannel tied around her waist. Slap on a hat on her head and some combat boots she would have just thought it was Jughead.

 

“Hi! You must be Betty, I’m Jellybean.” She took off one of her oven mitts to shake Betty’s hand. “Call me JB.”

 

“Hi JB.” Betty smiled. “Nice to meet you.” 

 

JB smiled, turning around. “Dad! Jughead brought a girl!” 

 

Jughead internally sighed. Betty bit her lip to stifle a laugh as she moved into the living room with him. An older man got up from the couch, giving a warm smile to Betty. He wore a plaid shirt too and now somehow Betty felt weirdly underdressed even though she was wearing a sweater with a bedazzled collar. This family had a trend.

 

“Dad this is, Betty. Betty this is my dad, FP Jones.” Jughead introduced. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr Jones.” Betty shook his head as well.

 

“How has New York been treating you? Jughead told me it’s your first time here.” FP started to make conversation. Betty sat down with the older Jones and began to talk to him. She noticed that talking to the Jones family was rather easy, they seemed like listeners. 

 

Jughead went and got the door when the food arrived, paying the delivery man. He brought the food to the table before going to get plates.

 

“Cheryl was right. Betty is a cutiepie.” JB said to Jug in the kitchen.

 

“What are you doing talking to Cheryl?”

 

JB shrugged, sitting on the counter. “I am Cheryl’s friend too, you know. She called me her little prodigy.”

 

Jughead pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. “Get the glasses out of the cupboard. We’ll talk about this later.”

 

JB rolled her eyes, hopping off and getting the glasses. Jughead got the plates and napkins as everyone gathered around the table to eat. FP and JB sat on one side while Betty sat next to Jughead. They each took their turns getting food and chatted away.

 

“Betty, what do you do in London?” JB asked.

 

“I write for The Daily Telegraph.” Betty told her. “I write about events happening, weddings, charities. That sort of thing.”

 

JB was nodding along to Betty’s words, rather interested in what she was saying. It was cool to have a new female around. She continued to ask questions simply because she knew it would annoy her older brother about invading people's personal life.

 

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

 

“JB!” Jug narrowed his eyes at his sister. She smiled innocently, looking back at Betty as she waited for an answer.

 

Betty laughed. “No. There was this boy I was seeing, kind of, but now he’s engaged to someone else.”

 

“Harsh.” Jellybean frowned. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. It’s life, I suppose.” 

 

“Guys are stupid anyway.” Jellybean pointed her chopstick at Betty. “It’s really best to stay away from them especially boys named Jughead. I mean what kind of name is  _ Jughead _ , anyway, right?”

 

Jughead let out an annoyed sigh while Betty laughed softly. Betty liked the cute bantering that Jughead and Jellybean had, it made her miss her sister Polly and even Archie. They always fought like brother and sister. Jughead was quiet most of dinner but JB was doing most of the talking anyway, she could hold a conversation for hours and somehow no one ever seemed to get annoyed with her. She took Betty by the hand to show her her room that Jughead let her have, decorated however she wanted. She lived with FP most of the time but on the night’s when she wanted to escape she’d crash at Jughead’s.

 

“Betty Cooper. Writer, passionate, kind, caring.” FP placed a plate in the sink as he spoke. 

 

“Dad…”

 

FP shook his head, leaning against the counter with his arms folded over his chest. “She’s seems like a great girl, son.”

 

Jughead tapped his fingers against his glass as she sat hunched over. “She’s going back home in a few days.” He had mulled over the thought that maybe he did have a crush on Betty. And that maybe turned into a solidified yes after today. It was a sticky situation with her going back home across an ocean and him staying in New York. “It’s pointless.”

 

“Everything’s pointless unless you don’t try.” FP countered. “Now maybe I’m not the one that should be giving you love advice but I can guarantee that you’re going to regret it if you don’t do something about it.”

 

He knew his dad had a point.  _ But did long distance relationships even work? _ He was getting way ahead of himself, shaking his head. FP wandered over, patting his son on the shoulder. “You’ll figure it out, Jughead. Worry about yourself for a bit instead of your sister and I. I was going to pay for dinner, by the way.”

 

He took out his wallet, thumbing through some cash. “It’s fine, dad. I don’t want your money. That’s yours, you worked for it.” Jughead nodded, giving him a half smile. FP disapproved but gave in hoping not to get into an argument with his son. 

 

A deck of cards was brought out when the girls returned and several rounds of Crazy Eights were played. JB’s cinnamon rolls were shared amongst the group. Jug was ultimately the winner which JB did not approve of one bit.

 

“Let’s get home before the snow starts, JB.” FP got up from the table.

 

JB followed suit. She gave her brother a hug, Jug saying that he’d see them tomorrow since it was Christmas day. She went ahead and gave Betty a hug too. Betty gladly accepted it, telling her Merry Christmas. 

 

“Keep my boy out of trouble, Betty.” FP joked, zipping up his coat.

 

“I’ll try my best, Mr Jones.” Betty promised. 

 

They all said their goodbye again, Jughead ushering them out and closing the door. “I’m sorry about that. My sister, she’s….”

 

“I like your family, Jug. Your sister is stunning and she seems like she has a good head on her shoulders. Your dad was kind. I know you said he had a past but--”

 

“It’s day by day. But he’s improving. Sometimes he’s gets this tic, his fingers tap on the table in rapid speed and that’s when you know he’s fighting the urge to drink. Today he was good, he had more distractions meeting you.” Jug explained, rubbing the back of his neck. “He hasn’t drank in five years, so here’s to hoping that it’ll last.”

 

Betty took a few steps forward, placing his hand on his arm. She gave him a small smile. “I think as long as he has you and JB that he will be okay. Everyone has bad days though.” 

 

In that moment all Jughead could think of was kissing Betty. A simple peck of the lips, a brief brush just to see what it felt like. He imagine her lips tasted like warm vanilla and were soft. However he kept his space, returning the smile. Jughead brought them over to the couch to sit and whatever a Christmas movie per Betty’s request.  _ Elf _ happened to be on so he let it be, placing his arm on the back of the couch.

 

_ Elf  _ was followed by  _ Santa Claus Is Coming To Town  _ then  _ A Charlie Brown Christmas.  _ Jughead didn’t remember falling asleep until he woke at nearly three in the morning. Betty’s legs was tangled with his as they laid on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder and his arms around her. He didn’t dare move for this was a moment he wanted to bask in. His head rolled back to the side, his sleepy eyes closing.

 

Complete and utter bliss. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the slow update. we are coming to a closer! one, possibly two more chapters left. thank you so much for reading :)

Snowflakes slowly danced down from the light grey sky. The streets where quieter than normal with few cars driving on the slushy streets. Christmas day was upon them to bring to those young and old.

 

Jughead had his hand placed on the small part of Betty’s back. She had snuggled into his side and fit perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. Her breathing was even and soft, her blonde hair splayed over Jughead’s chest. He was the first one to wake. Betty looked so peaceful and although his arm was numb from being laid on all night, he didn’t dare move for the fear that this moment he had with her would fade into nothing.

 

Of course all good things couldn’t last forever. Betty stirred sometime later. Her eyes opened, squinting to see the TV still on and hearing another heartbeat. She turned her head, propping her chin on Jughead’s chest. He was looking back at her with his own sleepy eyes and a matching dopey grin.

 

“Merry Christmas.”

 

“It’s Christmas!” Betty exclaimed. “I forgot it was Christmas.”

 

Jughead chuckled, pressing the palm of his hand to his eye. He yawned, stretching out his legs. Betty grabbed her phone from the coffee table and looked at the time, it was just after nine. She knew Jughead had his family to attend to so she sat herself up, smoothing down her askew hair and straightened out her sweater. Jughead followed her actions, sitting up and ran his fingers through his hair. Their arms brushed one another as they started to wake up a bit more. Jughead offered to make her a coffee before she went.

 

Betty stood as he went to the kitchen, tugging her sleeves over her hands as she went to look out the window. The fresh snow coated the trees and buildings perfectly. She couldn’t help but think she was in her own cliche Christmas movie: _A girl goes on a new adventure and along the way meets a cute boy that actually treats her right._ Betty smiled to herself, glancing over her shoulder seeing Jughead taking out two mugs. She knew it was a childish crush but it pained her that she’d be going home in a few short days.

 

Jughead poured the coffee into the mugs, adding a bit of milk and sugar to Betty’s. He crossed the room and handed it to her.

 

“Thank you.” She murmured, wrapping her hands around the mug and carefully sipping the hot drink. It was good coffee. “Can I see the pictures you took last night?”

 

“Yeah.” He nodded.

 

Betty sat back down on the couch as Jughead retrieved his camera. He sat with her, tilting the camera so she could see as he scrolled through the toggles. She felt shy seeing that he had taken so many pictures of her but at the same time it was flattering and they made her look and feel beautiful.

 

“Oh no, what is this one?” Betty pointed at the small screen, shaking her head.

 

Jughead grinned. “Well that’s you and I think this is when you were singing along to Rudolph playing over the speakers and then for whatever reason you had a laughing attack.”

 

It was definitely a funny picture of Betty with her face scrunched up and a big smile on her face. “I like this one. You look cute.” He glanced at her.

 

Betty sighed longingly, her eyes flickering to meet with his. “We’ll agree to disagree.”

 

“Because you know I’m right.”

 

She glanced away. Her stomach did a flip and she could feel her cheeks burning. Jughead licked his lips as he continued to look at the picture for a moment, turning it off after. Betty took her time finishing her coffee.

 

“I should go and you should go spend time with your family.” Betty collected her scarf and mittens from the kitchen table, moving to get her boots.

 

“You’re more than welcome to join us. I’m sure JB would be thrilled.”

 

Betty laughed softly, shrugging on her winter coat. “I think I’m going to call my sister, wish her a Merry Christmas then call my mother, and Archie. But please tell your dad and sister I say Merry Christmas.”

 

He nodded, lingering by the door as she finished getting dressed for the cold. “Can I call you later?”

 

“Of course. You’ll have to tell me what you got for Christmas.” Betty turned to face him when she was ready to go. “Merry Christmas, Jughead. Thank you for yesterday.”

 

Jughead felt like a timid child as he stood there with her. Of course he didn’t want Betty to leave. He straightened out his posture and took a small step towards her. His gaze jump from her eyes to her lips. Taking a risk was the scariest part but he was willing to go for it. Jughead’s hands cupped Betty’s cheeks. Their noses brushed and Jughead locked his lips with Betty’s. The gap between them closed. Betty’s hands tucked into Jughead’s side, kissing him back.

 

Sometimes all it took was a Christmas miracle to make life a little brighter.

* * *

Veronica stared at the nearly empty wine bottle on the kitchen table. The low humming of Christmas music was playing from the living room. Her thoughts were jumbled and mostly consumed by Archie. There was a part of her that was still upset he didn’t tell her about his daughters, and then the other parts consisted of the complicatedness and her overwhelming feelings she had for him. She also thought it was ridiculous how she could fall for something so quick, it wasn’t just the one night stand… it was everything about Archie that she was attracted to.

 

She felt defeated just when things were starting to look up. Veronica took the wine bottle and poured the rest into the glass. A whole bottle down and she felt nothing besides some form of a heartbreak. It was different from Nick, with Nick it didn’t hurt so much as it felt like the time had come and she needed to change her life. Veronica looked at her phone wanting to call Archie but her gut was telling her it was wrong. She sighed, picking up the phone as she tapped on the contact and placed it to her ear.

 

“Ho Merry Ho.”

 

“Is that the way you greet everyone when you answer your phone?”

 

“Only the select few.” Jughead replied.

 

Veronica smiled briefly. “I’m having a problem.”

 

“And you’re calling me, not Kevin?”

 

“Because it sort of has to do with you.”

 

Jughead blinked a few times. “What do you mean?”

 

“I slept with Betty’s best friend Archie and now I like him but he has two kids and he lives here.” Veronica quickly explained. “And when I say I like him, I mean, I _really_ like him. It’s pathetic.”

 

“I’m lost. What does this have to do with me?”

 

“Cheryl texted me and said that you’re in love with Betty.”

 

Jughead wanted to smash his head against the wall a few times. Cheryl was always in everyone else’s business and corrupting his little sister. “I’m not in love with Betty… I kissed her but I’m not in love with her.”

 

Veronica gasped, a smirk forming on her lips. “Jughead Jones kissed the girl. If anything, now we both have a problem, don’t we?”

 

She could hear his deep sigh over the phone. Clearly he hadn’t thought that far into the future and how it was going to change them forever. What was he going to do when Betty went back to England? That was a far venture. “Looks like it.”

 

“I guess if I go for it, it’ll have to be long distance.”

 

“If you think it’s worth it then you might as well try. At the end of the day, you need some happiness in your life and he makes your happy, don’t be scared about it.”

 

“Who would have thought Holden Caulfield would have some good advice.” Veronica teased.

 

“I don’t know if it’s good, but it’s something.” He was more thinking about himself now and Betty.

 

Betty was grace and a breath of fresh air from everyone else he had met in New York. He believed he’d never meet anyone else like her again; she was one in a million. He had a lot of thinking to do.

 

“Hello?”

 

“What— Sorry.”

 

Veronica switched her phone to the other ear. “I said tell JB and your dad I say Merry Christmas. I have things for them and everyone else when I get back.”

 

“I’ll tell them. Enjoy what’s left of your Christmas.”

 

“I’ll try.”

 

They exchanged their goodbyes as Jughead had to get going to his dad’s. Veronica set her phone down, and finished the rest of her wine. She had two days left but packing seemed ideal. She took her time, continuing to let the Christmas music trill throughout the cottage. How was it possible to go from having a one night stand with a stranger to missing them every second of the day a week later?

 

Caramel brushed against Veronica’s foot sensing the sadness from the girl. She could always tell when Betty was upset too. Veronica bent down and picked up the kitten, placing her on the bed. “It’s a tough world out there, Caramel. If you want something you have to work for it, put in the effort. But sometimes you’re scared and aren’t sure if it’s worth it.”

 

Caramel meowed in her small voice, walking around the pillows before getting herself comfortable. Veronica smiled, finishing folding her sweater. A soft sighed left her lips while she zipped up her suitcase and placed it to the side. Admittedly, she was going to miss Betty’s cozy cottage. There were three hard knocks on the door. Veronica jogged down the few steps and yanked open the wooden door.

 

“Archie.” Veronica blinked. The redheaded boy stood in the chilly air, snow on his shoulders and his nose pink.

 

Without any hesitation, Archie reached out and gently placed his hands to both of Veronica's cheeks. His lips connected with herself in a deep, passionate kiss; the kind that made knees wobble and stomachs flip fifty times over.

 

Veronica pulled Archie into the cottage, helping him pull off his jacket as he kicked off his shoes. Her arms raised as Archie removed her sweater, exposing her lacy black bra. They fiddled their way out of their clothing, managing to get upstairs and into bed. His skin to her skin sent electricity throughout Veronica’s body. She needed him.

 

“You must come to London for work, right?” Archie laid with his bottom half covered by the duvet. Veronica herself wrapped up next to him, her fingers ideally playing with the pearls around her neck.

 

“Not as often as you think.”

 

“Long distance relationships can work.” Archie said, turning onto his side.

 

“I couldn’t make it work even when I was living with my ex.”

 

He snickered. “Maybe this would be the perfect solution.”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes, breathing out. She sat up, brushing her hair away from her face. Like Jughead had told her, _if it makes you happy don’t be scared about it._ “Let’s say we make this happen. We both commit to putting in the time to fly and see each other--”

 

“-- It’s doable.”  
  


“But then in six months if this falls through the cracks. I have my business and you can’t stay away from your daughters for so long… We start fighting and there’s tension, and we’ll just say goodbye. No hard feelings. We’d never see each other again, anyway. Or...”

 

Archie glanced away from Veronica, running his fingers through the front of his hair. He sat up, looking directly into Veronica’s eyes. “Or…?”

 

“Or we just relish in what we have shared together because it’s been perfect. And maybe we’re trying to figure it out so much because we know this is as good as it’s going to get, Archie.” Her eyes were sad as she avoided his. Veronica was too afraid of the inevitable hurt that would associate with this.

 

Archie tilted her chin up using her thumb and index finger, getting her to look at him. “I have another scenario.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.” He admitted. Veronica’s body stiffened as she stared at him. “My dad has always told me love works in mysterious ways. And it’s not just because you’re leaving and I want you to stay, I mean, maybe that’s part of it. But Ronnie, just know that I do love you. I come with two other smaller people but they love you too. Sophia wouldn’t stop asking about you today and I knew that…” He sighed. “I knew that I wanted to be with you.”

 

Archie knew he was unloading a lot onto Veronica unexpectedly but it was what he felt in his heart. By the way she was talking it did feel like the end was coming and would quite possibly never see her again in his life. He wasn’t shy of love and he loved Veronica Lodge. Her mind was racing at the speed of light trying to find the right words to say but nothing was forming. Even if she had nothing to say, Archie was glad that his feelings were out there.

 

Leaning forward, Archie captured Veronica’s lips again. They didn’t have to talk about it anymore since it was starting to get slightly awkward. Ronnie kissed him back, and he pulled her to his chest to lay down again. Her arms wrapped around his, clinging onto Archie like she never wanted to let go. Her mind was hazy with his voice on repeat in her mind saying I love you.

 

Deep down, she wished she said it too.

 

* * *

Betty spent her evening in with Christmas movies playing on the TV and a bowl of pasta for dinner. It wasn’t turkey and mashed potatoes but it would do just fine for her. She still had some leftover cookies from Kevin’s dinner as well. Him and Moose had stopped by to say Merry Christmas before going to Moose’s parents for their Christmas dinner. She was kind of puttering around waiting for the sporadic texts she’s get from Jughead about his day with his family, and the random ones from Archie but he had gone radio silent on her.

 

Her phone started to ring from the coffee table in front of her. Betty reached over and picked it up, eager. “Hello?”

 

“Cooper, my girl.”

 

“Reggie.” Betty blinked rapidly. Her heart began racing at the sound of his voice through the phone.

 

“Merry Christmas. Did you get the present I sent you?” He asked.

 

Her brows furrowed. “Present? No.” She got up to take a look around. She hadn’t seen anything come in the mail and if it had, it was for Veronica. “Nothing has come in. Why did you send me a present?”

 

“It should be there. I send it a few days ago.”

 

“Let me go check downstairs, perhaps it got mixed up.”

 

Betty pulled open the door. With her right foot in front and her head peeking out, there walking gracefully down the hall was Reggie Mantle: a present with a red bow in hand and that signature knowing smirk plastered on his face.

 

“Reggie. What are you doing here?” Betty lowered her phone as he placed his into his jean pocket.

 

“I had to see you.” He replied. “I had to. And to give you this.” He motioned to the present.

 

Betty was dumbstruck, unable to comprehend what was happening. Reggie had flown over the Atlantic just to give her a stupid present? She couldn’t believe it. She walked back into Veronica's apartment with Reggie right behind her.

 

“I don’t understand. Reggie, I was there with you for three years blindly with those other women you were seeing and Josie. But I was still there even when you said we weren’t right for each other.”

 

“All I know is that I hate when you are gone, Coop. I hate it.” Reggie placed the present on the table near him, walking over to Betty. “You weren’t replying to my texts and I thought I was going insane. I don’t want to lose you, babe. I can’t.”

 

“Lose me?” Betty could feel tears prickly at her eyes. Her mind was confused, Reggie was confusing, everything was a mess. How was this suddenly her fault now? Her hands went to her face to cover, thought Reggie grabbed them and pulled her into a hug.

 

Reggie always had a hypnotizing way of pulling Betty back in. It worked every damn time. She found herself curled up into his side as they sat on the couch watching Rudolph. Reggie was some form of a comfort for Betty, a safety net that she confided in with her lows and highs. He had been a shifty constant in her life for so long that letting go was becoming more and more of a feat.

 

“When you get back to London, we can go away. You talked about Venice before. We could go there.” He suggested, playing with her fingers.

 

“Do you mean that? Are you free?”

 

“I travelled over an ocean to see you, of course I mean it.”

 

Betty looked up at him, giving him a wary smile. Reggie’s grin was big leaning down to kiss her. She remember their kisses: slow, soft then amped up to a thousand within seconds and Reggie’s hands feeling every curve of her body. Her lingered then pulled back just before their lips touched. “You didn’t answer my question. Are you still with Josie? Is that what you came here to tell me? You’re not with her anymore?”

 

Reggie’s sigh was an indication that it was more than she had bargained more. “Everything is just so confusing and complicated all the time.”

 

Betty sat up, moving his arm away from her. “So you are still engaged to be married to Josie, is that correct?”

 

“If we’re technically speaking…”

 

“Oh my God.” Betty shot up and distanced herself to the other side of the room. “I cannot believe this is actually happening and how stupid I have been. You were right about us, Reggie. We are not right for each other, we will never be. Pardon me for being three years late but Reggie you have never treated me right, ever.”

 

“Betty--”

 

“ _Shut up!_ Please… You broke my heart but somehow made it out to be that it was all my fault when all I ever did was love you. And I never got mad, I got mad at myself, punished myself. I sat around trying to figure out how to make things right and to be perfect for you!” Betty throw her hands up in the air, angry with a mixture of sad tears rolling down her cheeks. She had reached her breaking point. “And then you stroll into my getaway Christmas saying you don’t want to lose me whilst you’re about to get _married!_ This is over Reginald, we are done. I am done being in love with you.”

 

A flood of relief washed over Betty as she let all of her feelings go. She felt like a brand new person with a clear mind and an open heart. She wiped away the tears on her cheek, shaking her head. “I have to go. And you most certainly need to leave.” She went ahead and grabbed her coat, opening the door for Reggie.

 

“Cooper, come on, listen--”

 

“No. I don’t have to listen to you anymore. I am free.”

 

Reggie went over to her, almost wanting to shake some sense into her. “What has gotten into you?”

 

“Something slightly resembling gumption. Now get the hell out! I have somewhere important to be with somehow who actually gives a damn about me.” Betty shoved Reggie out of Veronica’s apartment, slamming the door. There were a few bangs on the door with Reggie shouting to get her back.

 

With a wide grin on her face, Betty picked up her phone.

 

“Betty?” Jug answered after a few short rings.

 

“Jug. I’m coming over.”

 

“Right now?”

 

“Right now.”

  



	7. Chapter 7

Betty felt like an entirely new woman.

 

She twirled in the middle of the sidewalk, skipping her way down the road. Finally after three years she had told Reggie to get out of her life. She was a free woman capable of making her own decisions without the burden of a manipulative man in the back of her mind. It was the start of a brand new experience, she was starting her life over and doing whatever she wanted to do. And what she wanted to do was go see Jughead with the randoming hours of Christmas left. He gave her the address to his dad’s apartment, mentioning that JB was excited she was coming. 

 

She stomped the snow off her boots, jogging up the steps to FP’s apartment. A giant smile was plastered on her face as she knocked on the door. It was only a mere second later the door opened to JB with an equally giant smile on her own face. She pulled in Betty, giving her a hug.

 

“I told Jughead to bring you earlier but he said you were busy.” JB told her, side eying her brother as well. 

 

Betty loosened her scarf and removed her jacket. “I had some things to do. I hope it’s okay that I’m here.” 

 

“You’re welcomed here.” FP leaned back in his chair at the kitchen table. “If you are hungry, we have extra food as well.”

 

She nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Jones. I’m okay.” Her gaze moved to Jughead who had gotten up from the couch. A timid smile lined his lips, taking off his beanie to greet her. Betty’s eyes sparkled as she looked at him, feeling her heart full as she looked at the right person for her life. 

 

“Merry Christmas, again.” She laughed softly. 

 

Jug chuckled. “Merry Christmas. What made you decide to come?” 

 

She shrugged, shifting her body towards him. “I just realized that I’m the one in control of my life and I can decide what I want to do with it. And I decided that I wanted to be here with you and your family.”

 

His hand reached out, linking a few fingers with hers. Jughead wasn’t much of a fan of any holiday but this holiday seemed to be one of the best ones in a long time. He had his little sister, his dad and now Betty was here with him as well. There wasn’t much more he could ask for. He glanced over as JB was moving around them, taking pictures with her phone. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Documenting this. This might be your only shot at love. So there needs to be evidence.” JB simply replied, turning her phone vertical and horizontal. 

 

Jughead rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Jellybean, come help finish the dishes.” FP called from the kitchen. She scrolled through the pictures on her phone of the two of them, snickering to herself. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Your sister loves you and wants you to be happy.” Betty countered. “I don’t think you should apologize for her.” 

He knew she was right and JB got excited about certain things, yet embarrassed him at the same time. He was happy, Betty made him happy and feel like he had some other purpose. She was beautiful and felt like a piece of home. 

 

“I’m glad you’re here. Really.” Jughead nodded, kissing her cheek. Betty’s cheeks grew warm and became a rosy colour. 

 

Jughead and Reggie were on two opposite sides of the sceptrum. One day she knew she would look back and laugh at the time she had put in on Reggie, a life lesson with a stepping stone in the right direction. Jughead was the right direction, the only direction she was thinking of even if there was complications that came along with it. 

 

The Jones had the game of Aggravation set up at the coffee table which was essentially the game of Sorry but with marbles and a similar board. They sat on cushions on the floor with popcorn and hot cocoa was passed around, a blanket draped over Betty’s shoulders. She couldn’t believe how competitive JB and Jughead were but it was a laugh, even she had gotten into a friendly argument with Jughead over a move he made.

 

JB ended up sprawled out on the floor with her own blanket, watching TV. FP had disappeared to his bedroom to ‘let the children be.’ Betty had her head rested on Jughead’s shoulder, half paying attention to the show. She was more preoccupied with Jughead tracing the lines in the palm of her hand. 

 

“Betty you should come out with us for New Years. It’d be fun.” JB rolled over to look at the other girl. “Jug can take you on a date.” She wiggled her eyebrows at her brother. 

 

“That sounds lovely but I’ll be back in London by New Years Eve.” Betty frowned.

 

JB nodded, thinking for a moment. “Then he can take you on a date in London.” She decided.

 

“No.” Betty laughed. “That’s ridiculous.” 

 

“Why’s it ridiculous?” Jug asked. “I’ve never been to London, let alone Europe.”

 

Betty’s brows knitted together with her eyes widening a bit. “Jughead.”

 

“If I come to London, would you go on a date with me?”

 

“Of course but--”

 

“Then it’s settled.”

 

JB sat up in anticipation, eagerly waiting for them to blossom. She was smitten for their smitten. “Cheryl’s going to die when she hears this!” She got up, going to her room to text the redheaded vixen. 

 

Jughead scolded JB with a simple disapproving look, deciding to ignore her for the rest of the night. He looked back to Betty. “Jughead, flights are very expensive to London, and you shouldn’t waste your money.”

 

“I’m not wasting my money. I’ve had things saved for a while and this is something I want to spend my money on.” He explained. “Betty, I don’t want you to leave so if that means I have to follow you to London for a little while then I’ll do it. Break out of my box.”

 

“What about your family? What about your job?”

 

“My family will be fine. And my job will be as well, Veronica will more than likely understand.” He sort of smirked at that part, replaying their phone call from earlier. “If you don’t want me to come--”

 

“No. I do. Truly.” Betty smiled at him. “I want you to come with me.”

 

Jughead moved towards Betty gently laying his hand on her cheek. Betty closed her eyes, leaning into his hand. His eyes scanned her face for a moment before finally (after what felt like forever to Betty) kissing her. She smiled into the kiss, her hands poking out from under the blanket to cup his face to somehow get him closer than he already was. 

 

If this was a Christmas miracle, Betty was lucky she was given this one. 

 

* * *

 

“Let’s not make this weird.”

 

Veronica had everything packed up and ready to go by the front door. She had her London Fog quilted coat buttoned up and her boots on. Archie had called a car to take her to the airport. He was going to stay behind and make sure Betty’s home was all ready for her to come home to. 

 

“We’ll talk and text and whatever else.” She added, standing on the doorstep. The driver came and took her belongings, placing them into the trunk of the car. She was basically all ready to go. “And I’ll stand here, kiss you again and say I’ll be seeing you.” 

 

Archie looked down at her, a sleepy half smile and his red hair askew. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye but the clock was winding down and their time was expiring. Veronica boosted herself up on her toes, wrapping her arms around Archie’s neck to kiss him. They stayed that was for a long while, neither one of them wanting to let go of the other for the fear of the final goodbye. Veronica knew she had to get back into the big city of London to catch her flight home, so reluctantly she let him go.

 

“I’ll be seeing you.” 

 

“Take care of yourself, Ronnie.” Archie moved some of her hair that blew in the wind. Veronica nodded, giving Archie one last peck goodbye. She strolled down the pathway to the car, closing the picket gate behind her as she turned back to get a final look at the boy she had met and would never forget. 

 

The car door shut after she got in, waving from the window. Archie waved back, his hands sliding into the pockets of his jeans as he watched the car drive off. He sat in his place until the car disappeared into the trees. He’d miss the girl from New York City, that one that reminded him that he had some other purpose in his life and the happiness that was deserved. She deserved that same happiness, too. 

 

“Did you have a good holiday, Miss?”

 

Veronica looked at the driver as he glanced at her from the rearview mirror. “Yeah, it was great. Maybe the best ever.” She murmured, resting her hand under her chin with her eyes looking back at the winter scenery. 

 

Her chest grew heavy like there were books stacked upon her. The more she thought about her time here, the more anxious she became that she was leaving. She felt hot, suffocated by her scarf. Veronica told herself to relax, looking at her passport and her ticket again just to make sure everything was in order. The longer she stared at her boarding pass, the more she filled with regret and worry. What if she never did see Archie again? What if he found someone else? The thought made her heart ache and a lump formed in her throat. 

 

“Miss, are you okay?” The driver asked.

 

Veronica hadn’t noticed there were tears streaming down her face delicately. She swallowed, brushing away the tears. “Can you turn around? We need to go back.”

 

“Did you forget something?”

 

“Yes.” She half laughed, looking to fix her hair and make sure her make up was still intact despite the few tears.

 

The driver turned around, starting back in the direction of the cottage. She smiled, becoming confident in the decision she was making. If she couldn’t even make it ten minutes down the road without Archie, she wasn’t going to survive months apart. 

 

“Can you drive faster?”

 

“The roads are a bit slippery.”

 

“It’s okay. Stop here.” The car slowed and Veronica got out of the car. She didn’t have much farther to go and her instinct was to run, so she did. The driver got out of the car, calling after her but Veronica was in her own mindset.

 

It was brisk and the cold air was hurting her lungs but she didn’t care. The cottage came into view. She stopped at the fence to catch her breath, staring at the home for a few moments before making her way through the gate and opening the door. It was pin drop silence.

 

“Archie?” Veronica called out. There was a bottle of scotch sitting on the kitchen table with a glass that had been drunk out of. She went over and picked up it, looking around. 

 

“I figured 9AM drinking was the best call since you were leaving.” Archie wandered into the kitchen. His head hung slightly.

 

She set the glass back down. “I was thinking in the car, why would I leave before New Years? That’s seems a little premature when there are most festivities to be had. Not that you had ever asked me on a date, but I would think an I love you is close enough.”

 

The corners of Archie’s lips faintly tugged up into a smile. “I have my girls with me. My dad is out of town.”

“I think that sounds perfect.” Veronica told him. Archie’s brows dipped inward with a smile finally lining his lips. She crossed the small room and wrapped her arms around Archie’s waist with his big ones going around her shoulders. She held onto him for quite some time, never wanting to let go.

 

It was going to be perfect.

  
  


Olivia’s feet stamped down the stairs in her beautiful lavender New Years Eve dress. She was giggling with her curls bouncing, curtsey of Veronica, and her matching bow clipped into her hair. “Aunt Betty! Aunt Betty!” She shouted, yanking open the front door.

 

“Olivia! Olivia!” Betty shouted back, bending down to pick up the little girl and hug her tightly. “I missed you so much.”

 

“I missed you too.” Olivia smiled. She peeked over Betty’s shoulder to see Jughead lingering behind her. “Hello. I’m Olivia.” She waved at Jughead. She hadn’t seen too many of her Aunt Betty’s boyfriends, she had met Reggie once but didn’t like him too much.

 

Betty stepped into the house so Jughead could come in as well. “Hello Olivia.” Jughead greeted. “I’m Jughead. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Your name is Jughead?” Olivia asked. “That’s a funny name.”

 

He nodded. “It is. I have an even funnier real name so we’ll just go with Jughead. Is that okay?”

 

“Okay.” Olivia nodded as Sophie ran in from the living room. “This is Sophie! Sophie this Jughead, Aunt Betty’s boyfriend.” She giggled.

 

Sophie looked Jughead up and down, examining him. Betty tried not to laugh. “I like your hat.” Sophie said. 

 

“Thank you.” He said, pulling it off his head. “You can try it on.” Jughead handed the crown hat to Sophie and she gladly put it in. It was way too big for her head but she started laughing and ran off with it. Olivia got down from Betty’s arms and chased after her older sister.

 

“I think that means they like you.” Betty smiled at Jughead. “Good luck getting your hat back.”

 

Jughead chuckled, taking their coats to hang up. Archie came up behind Betty giving her a big bear hug. Betty grinned, properly hugging Archie after. 

 

“Look who flew in all the way from New York.” Veronica mused, sipping her red wine as she walked towards the group.

 

“Look who’s still in England.” Jughead countered.

 

Veronica smiled. “Funny how things work out.” She glanced over at Betty as Jughead did with Archie. 

 

“Funny, indeed.”

Betty went over to Jughead and Veronica. She believed Veronica was more stunning in person than the picture Jughead had showed her on the plane. Immediately they had both went in for a hug which Betty laughed at. She felt a connection with Veronica. 

 

“I think we have a lot of catching up to do.” Veronica said. 

 

Betty nodded. “I think so.”

 

The boys had already got into their own conversation about something, heading towards the living room. Betty couldn’t believe this was the start of a new chapter in her life: a boyfriend, a new friend, her oldest friend. Veronica took Betty’s hand to the kitchen to get a drink and starting to gossip about their adventures and how everything unravelled into something that could quite possibly be perfect. 

 

Olivia and Sophie had set up their presents in the living room to show everyone, and they seemed to gravitate towards Jughead easily. Betty suspected it was because of his relationship with his own sister what was helpful. 

 

“He seems alright.” Archie sat next to Betty. “He seems normal, not like someone who gets engaged to someone else while supposedly dating you.”

 

Betty hit Archie’s arm. “Jughead is not Reggie. He is a way better human… He cares.” She smiled, resting against Archie for a moment. “And Veronica is amazing, Arch. Don’t mess it up or I’ll pummel you like when we were kids.”

 

“I let you win.”

 

“Sure you did.” She patted his shoulder, going over to sit with the girls and Jughead as they played a game. 

 

Veronica came with a cheese platter, setting it on the ottoman. She went and plopped herself down on Archie’s lap, his arms snaking around her waist. 

 

Breakups were never easy. Being in love was complicated. The light at the end of the tunnel seemed like a far off dream, but sometimes without even looking, the light would appear and take you to a place you didn’t know existed. It brought you new opportunities and hopeful wishes. It brought new friends, new love and a new sense of family. 

 

The clock counted down to midnight, the six of them gathered in the living room laughing and dancing to the music over the radio. Veronica popped the champagne at the stroke of midnight, pouring glasses for the adults. Archie twirled her, pulling her in for a deep New Year kiss. Her hand rested on his chest, with her eyes peering into his.

 

“I love you, Archie.” Veronica murmured.

 

Archie smiled, brushing her dark locks away from her face. “I love you, Ronnie.”

 

Jughead had his arms around Betty’s waist as they watched the snow fall outside. They were big fluffy snowflakes that reminded her of New York. She had the piece of the city here with her and that was all she could ask for. Jughead tilted his head down and kissed her cheek. 

 

This holiday season was one to remember for a lifetime.

 

* * *

 

**2 Years Later**

 

Betty sorted through the boxes in the kitchen. There were so many boxes scattered around that it was hard to find the plates. Moving was always such a daunting task, she was thankful she had made a checklist.

 

“This is the last box, Mrs. Jones.” The burly mover man had brought in the final large box from the truck.

 

“Those must be the plates and bowls. Just put it right here, thank you.” Betty motioned to the kitchen island. 

 

“Anything else you need?”

 

Betty shook her head, saying thank you to the other movers who had helped as well. Moving out of her apartment was a task in itself but getting Jughead’s things shipped over from New York was a feat. Everything managed to work out in its own way. Buying a bigger home was a necessity as two people couldn’t live in the small cottage forever and after their wedding they had gotten more things with nowhere to put them. 

 

The good thing was that since Jughead was a photographer, he could literally work from anywhere at any time. The compromise was that Betty had gotten a promotion at her work so he decided to move to London for her. She was forever grateful, even though they had argued about it for a month. Betty opened a box in the living room, taking out pictures of Olivia and Sophie to put on the fireplace mantle. She smiled seeing the one of her and Jughead from New York she had taken on her phone, and one of the four of them. She wasn’t sure if her high of happiness would ever come down, she was going to ride it out until the bitter end. 

 

The front door opened with Jughead coming inside. He had gotten takeaway pizza and cheesy breadsticks to celebrate their new home. “I found some stragglers along the way.” Jughead called out. Archie and Veronica trailed in after him.

 

Betty smiled, going to greet everyone. “There are boxes everywhere, don’t mind them.”

 

“It’s fine, Betty. Ronnie couldn’t wait to see your house so we figured we’d stop by.”

 

“And I absolutely love it, B.” Veronica grinned. “The terraced house definitely suits the two of you, with a little bit of Georgian flare, and the crown molding. Quintessentially you.”

 

“She’s also been obsessed with home shows.” Archie added.

 

“You guys can keep talking about house aesthetics, I’m going to eat this pizza.” Jughead said, opening the box. 

 

The three others ventured over to the living room to eat their food. Veronica glanced over at Archie a few times with a tiny smile on her lips. Archie nodded towards the other two. 

 

“What is this look you two keep giving each other?” Betty asked, narrowing her eyes. “It’s highly suspicious.” 

 

“Close your eyes.” Archie said.

 

“Why do I need to close my eyes?”

 

“Just do it. You too, Jug.”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes before closing them, continuing to munch on his pizza. With a few hushed words and shuffling around, Jughead and Betty opened their eyes to a magnificent engagement ring weighing down Veronica’s ring finger. Betty was frazzled how she missed it but she realized her friend wasn’t wearing it before.

 

“What!” Betty exclaimed. “When! How! What!”

 

Veronica grinned. “Last weekend at that winery just north of Brighton. I wanted to wait to tell you until the ring was adjusted for sizing. They said it wouldn’t be done until next week but today it was finished. And I couldn’t wait any longer.”

 

The ring was certainly extravagant and essentially Veronica. Betty couldn’t stop staring at the shiny rock and was rather impressed with Archie’s choice. 

 

“I’m so happy.” Betty smiled, hugging both Veronica and Archie at the same time. “This is perfect.”

 

Jughead smiled. The relationships he had built with Archie was something special to him, a brother in a sense. So when Archie asked Jughead to be his best man, he was more than happy to say yes. Veronica had already decided it would be a late spring wedding in a beautiful cathedral in London. She looked over at Archie, holding his hand tightly. She was glad she had decided to move her company to London to be there with Archie, Sophie and Olivia. She had built a little family and somehow managed to be the best potential step-mother. She loved them and they loved her. 

 

They had their whole lives ahead of them and the light at the end of the tunnel was beaming bright. Sometimes all it took was a holiday to find the ones you love the most. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to say thank you for everyone that took the time to read and chapter this fic. it's something i'm actually proud of and couldn't have done it without some people.  
> morgan (youbuildmeupbeliever) -- this wouldn't have been possible without you encouraging me to write it. thank you for helping me along the way.  
> tori (tory-b) -- thank you for letting me bounce ideas off you and being supportive.  
> olive (southsidepea) -- thank you for being my beta and finding my weird mistakes. 
> 
> so thank you again for letting me share this with all of you. it's been a fun ride. <3
> 
> tumblr: jinglejanglejones


End file.
